Minyoon Blank Space
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Jimin selalu merasa iba melihat tubuh kurus Yoongi, makanya sekasar apapun Jimin, ujung-ujungnya luluh di kaki si manis. Mau di perbudak sedemikian apapun ia rela meski hatinya terkadang protes keras. Tapi yang dikasihaninya tidak tau diri. Tidak ada imbal balik untuk jasa budaknya. Justru yang ada ia semakin di perbudak.Minyoon!Minga!Vkook!Kid!
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya aku cuma mau bilang kalo ff ini remake dari ff ku sendiri dengan judul yang sama^^ versi aslinya KyuSung tapi aku sekarang lagi suka MinYoon xD

from Taylor Swift's song with the same tittle^^

Happy Reading^^

 _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _Karena kita masih muda dan tidak bertanggung jawab_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _Kita kan membawa ini jauh sekali_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Ini akan membuatmu terkejut_

 _Or with a nasty scar_

 _Atau miliki luka yang menjijikkan..._

#MinYoon~

"Yoongi~ hari ini aku tidak usah sekolah saja ya ?" si kecil dengan piyama beruangnya menguap lebar, boneka kelinci kesayangannya ia dekap erat sambil kepalanya di letakkan di atas boneka. Kaki kecilnya ia ayunkan pelan, ini masih terlalu pagi tapi seseorang yang ia panggil Yoongi itu sudah membangunkannya untuk sarapan. Perintahnya mandi dulu baru sarapan, dasar anak kecil, tidak bisa patuh hanya dengan satu perintah sederhana saja.

"Haissshh~ sejak kapan Jungkook-ee ku menjadi seorang pemalas, huh ?" Yoongi meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng buatannya di atas meja makan, mengacak surai hitam Jungkook lalu membetulkan duduk si kecil agar tegak. Yoongi tersenyum, wajah mengantuk Jungkook terlihat sangat lucu bahkan hampir saja wajah manis Jungkook mendarat di atas nasi goreng yang masih mengepul panas.

"Seragamku basah~"

"Aku sudah mengeringkannya."

"Sepatuku jelek~"

"Kau baru membelinya tiga hari yang lalu, Jungkook."

"Holly tidak mau berhenti menggonggong."

"Jungkook !"

"Aku mengantuk, Yoongi~ Biarkan aku tidur dulu ya ? Lagipula nasi gorengnya masih panas, jika sudah dingin bangunkan aku ya, Yoongi ?"

"Kkkkk~" Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan, ia beranjak ke arah Jungkook, meraih si kecil ke dalam gendongannya.

"Jja ! Daripada kau tidur, lebih baik mandi saja sambil menunggu sarapanmu dingin. Siap ? Kita meluncur kapten !"

"Huaaaaaa~ Yoongiiiiii~" membawa tubuh gempal Jungkook seperti pesawat, Yoongi berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi. Anaknya itu memang nakal tidak suka di bangunkan untuk sekedar mandi pagi. Biasanya jika 'dia' pulang atau sekedar menginap, semua kemauan Jungkook pasti diturutinya termasuk hanya mencuci muka dan gosok gigi saja ketika di pagi hari. Bertolak belakang dengan ajaran Yoongi selama ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Jungkook itu perpaduan 'dia' dan Yoongi sendiri.

"Yoongi~ airnya dingin, aku tidak mau mandi."

"Kau harus mandi Jungkook, atau aku tidak akan menganggapmu anak ku lagi."

"Jangan Yoongi~ nanti aku kelaparan, nanti aku tinggal dimana ? nanti siapa yang mau membelikan aku banyak mainan dan es krim ? nanti siapa yang mau mengantarku ke sekolah dan bertemu Taehyung ? Aku tidak mau Yoongi, aku tidak mauuuu~"

Jungkook mulai menangis, tidak kencang tapi cukup membuat kedua bola matanya memerah. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Buahahaha~ aku hanya bercanda Jungkook. Tapi aku benar-benar akan melakukannya jika kau tidak mau mandi pagi lagi."

"Aku janji Yoongi~"

"Anak pintar."

.

.

.

Ting~

"Yoongi itu pasti Jimin. Ayo buka Yoongi, buka pintunya !"

Acara memandikan Jungkook sudah selesai, bocah 6 tahun itu menurut juga meski kadang berteriak dingin sambil mencipratkan air ke arah Yoongi. Jungkook sudah memakai pakaian sekolahnya, ia akan berangkat bersama Yoongi pagi ini. 'Ibu' biologisnya itu ada kuliah pagi, itu sebabnya Yoongi memasak sarapan, jika hari biasa ia dan Jungkook menumpang sarapan di rumah Jimin.

"Ck~ kenapa dia kesini ?"

"Jimin pasti mau menjemputku Yoongi, ayolah buka pintunya !"

"Iya. Kau ini seperti sudah setahun tidak bertemu dengannya saja."

Malas juga. Tapi Yoongi menurut, meninggalkan sarapannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Bukan hanya Jungkook, sebenarnya ia juga cukup merindukan Jimin. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin sibuk mengurus bisnisnya. Ya... Yoongi mengerti.

Cklek~

Yoongi mengernyit. Mengamati penampilan Jimin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada koper besar yang di bawa namja tampan di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongiiii~ !"

"Jimiiiiinnnnn~ itu kau ?" teriakan Jungkook menarik kedua ujung bibir Jimin untuk tersenyum lebar, suara khas anaknya amat ia rindukan.

"Hahaha~ aku pulang Jungkook-ee !"

Tidak perlu Yoongi suruh, Jimin masuk dengan sendirinya, lagipula Jimin bukan tamu disini. Lalu Jimin siapa ?

Ayah biologis Jungkook tentu saja. Siapa lagi ?

Baiklah~ ini memang sedikit sulit untuk dijelaskan dan dimengerti atau mungkin memang tidak bisa dimengerti sama sekali. Terlalu ajaib.

Lagipula baik Jimin maupun Yoongi tidak begitu ambil pusing tentang keluarga kecil mereka, jika memang kasus ini bisa dikatakan keluarga.

Mereka dulunya adalah teman baik, cukup akrab dan gila. Teman satu kelas sekaligus teman dalam hal apapun. Sebagai teman hubungan mereka terlalu jauh sebenarnya. Mana ada teman yang saling berbagi kehangatan di belakang pasangannya masing-masing. Memang sih sesama teman di haruskan berbagi apapun itu demi pertemanan yang tetap akur dan rukun. Tapi ini berbeda, terlalu intim dan tidak ada batasan.

Hingga entah bagaimana caranya Yoongi bisa hamil ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Fakta yang tidak pernah bisa Yoongi terima selama hidupnya. Menjadi seorang 'ibu' dalam hubungan sesama jenis. Aneh dan sinting.

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi tidak merasa terkejut ataupun panik, mereka menyikapi kehamilan Yoongi dengan santai sesantai-santainya. Hanya saja Yoongi harus mengalah, putus dengan pacarnya lalu pergi ke Jepang selama empat tahun. Ia menunda sekolahnya. Lalu melanjutkannya kembali setelah Jungkook lahir. Itu sebabnya saat ini ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah sementara Jimin sudah menjadi seorang pembisnis padahal usia mereka sama.

Yoongi tidak begitu perduli toh Jimin yang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga, bukan ?

Sebenarnya dulu Jimin mencegah Yoongi untuk kembali ke Seoul, niatnya ingin tinggal di Jepang saja. Membeli rumah baru dan membuka cabang usaha baru juga disana, namun Yoongi menolak dengan alasan meski keduanya tidak menikah tapi Jungkook harus tau kakek dan neneknya, maksudku Yoongi ingin Jungkook lebih dekat dengan kedua orang tua Jimin dan Yoongi.

Orang tua mereka tentu saja tau perihal hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka tidak marah sama sekali. Tidak juga menuntut kedua anak mereka untuk menikah saat itu. Semua keputusan diserahkan pada kedua anak mereka. Hanya ingin Jimin dan Yoongi bahagia dengan jalan yang dipilih kedua anaknya.

Tidak masalah Jimin yang kini sudah memiliki tunangan dan Yoongi yang kini sudah memiliki kekasih, mereka tetap menganggap Jungkook cucunya. Tapi mereka juga tidak menolak jika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi mau menikah, itulah yang mereka inginkan selama ini, kurasa.

Tapi sampai sekarang Jimin maupun Yoongi tidak ingin memikirkan perkara menikah, cukup membahagiakan Jungkook saja, itu yang menjadi fokus mereka saat ini. Jungkook juga untungnya mengerti atau memang jalan pikiran seorang anak kecil seperti itu ?

Awalnya cukup sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook, sempat ingin menyembunyikan fakta dari Jungkook saja. Tapi cepat atau lambat Jungkook pasti akan tau, daripada menunggu nanti lebih baik dijelaskan sekarang saja, bukan ?

Bahkan Yoongi menjelaskan semuanya ketika Jungkook masih berumur tiga tahun. Itu sebabnya Jungkook tidak pernah memanggil Jimin dan Yoongi dengan sebutan 'Appa dan Eomma', Yoongi yang menyuruhnya.

"Jimiiiinnn~ aku merindukanmu !" Jungkook turun dengan susah payah dan langsung menerjang Jimin.

"Ugh~ aku juga merindukanmu, Jungkook-ee !" Jimin balas memeluk anaknya erat, meraih Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya lalu menyerang wajah Jungkook dengan ciuman.

Si bocah terkikik geli sambil balas mencium kedua pipi Jimin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat, sudah lama Jimin tidak pernah datang kemari. Namja tampan itu sibuk dengan bisnis barunya di China, lihat saja koper besar yang dibawanya, Jimin langsung menuju kemari dari bandara, mungkin.

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu dulu, Jim ?"

"Aku lebih merindukan kalian daripada kedua orang tuaku, terutama kau, anakku yang manis. Chu~" Jimin kembali mencium pipi gembul Jungkook, wangi Jugkook dan wangi Yoongi itu sama. Selalu membuatnya nyaman dan melenyapkan semua rasa lelahnya. Alasan lain Jimin yang memilih pulang ke apartemen Yoongi.

"Kau sudah makan ? Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak usah, aku membutuhkan yang lain nanti malam."

"Dasar mesum." Yoongi tau maksud dari ucapan Jimin mengarah kemana, selalu seperti itu. Meski tunangannya lebih cantik tapi Jimin lebih memilih Yoongi sebagai partnernya di ranjang.

"Jimin, kau akan mengantarku ke sekolah kan ? Hari ini Yoongi juga sekolah."

Jungkook masih betah memeluk erat leher Jimin, menghiraukan keadaan ayahnya itu yang lengket dan bau. Tidak menurunkan kadar ketampanan Jimin sebenarnya hanya sedikit tidak enak dilihat saja. Berantakan.

"Jimin butuh istirahat, Jungkook. Dia baru pulang, nanti siang saja dia yang menjemputmu ya ?" Yoongi mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan Jimin, ia tau 'temannya' itu sangat lelah.

Si bocah yang kini di gendong Yoongi memukul dada 'ibunya' sambil mempout lucu. Anak itu rindu Jiminnya, akhir-akhir ini Jimin tidak pernah mengantarnya ke sekolah lagi.

"Hueeeee~ Yoongi jahat, Jimin ! Aku tidak mau sekolah jika Jimin tidak mengantarku !"

"Jungkook !"

"Gwaenchana. Istirahatnya nanti saja setelah mengantar Jungkook. Dia hanya merindukanku, Yoongi. Tidak masalah."

"Kyaaaaaaa~ aku mencintaimu, Jimin. Chu~" Jungkook berontak dari gendongan Yoongi, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin. Mau tak mau membuat tubuh Yoongi dan Jimin mendekat juga, nyaris tidak ada jarak.

"Jadi, kau hanya mencintai Jimin dan aku tidak ? Jahat sekali, padahal selama ini aku yang merawatmu." Yoongi pura-pura merajuk, sama seperti Jungkook, terlihat lucu dimata Jimin dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Heheh~ aku juga mencintaimu, Yoongi. Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua."

Jungkook memeluk leher Jimin dan Yoongi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kedua orang tua bocah itu tersenyum. Memiliki Jungkook tidak pernah mereka bayangkan akan sebahagia ini. Jimin meraih pinggang Yoongi lalu memeluk keduanya dan mencium pipi Jungkook.

"Kami juga mencintaimu, Jungkook-ee !"

 _Nice to meet you_

 _Senang sekali bertemu denganmu_

 _Where you been?_

 _Dari mana saja kau?_

 _I could show you incredible things_

 _Aku bisa menunjukkanmu banyak hal menakjubkan_

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sins_

 _Sihir, kegilaan, surga, dosa_

 _Saw you there and I thought oh my god_

 _Saat kulihat kau di sana dan kupikir ya tuhan_

 _Look at that face, you look like my next mistake_

 _Lihatlah wajah itu, kau terlihat seperti kesalahanku berikutnya_

 _Love's a game, wanna play?_

 _Cinta itu sebuah permainan, mau bermain?_

.

.

.

.

"Jimin, kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh untukku ?" Jungkook duduk di pangkuan Yoongi, tangannya tidak bisa diam, memainkan apapun yang ada di depannya. Mengetuk kaca mobil, memecet tombol-tombol music, meraih gantungan kumamon di spion depan, kadang menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin seperti sekarang. Mulut kecilnya juga sama, tidak mau diam. Terus menceritakan tentang teman-teman sekolahnya pada Jimin, termasuk bercerita soal Hoseok, ahjussi hyperactive yang tidak mau ia akui sebagai kekasih Yoongi.

Jimin sendiri bersikap sebagai pendengar yang baik, kadang ia bertanya sesuatu pada Jungkook yang Jungkook sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya. Gaya bicara Jungkook masih belum begitu sempurna, maksudku kadang Jungkook berbicara sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi bingung sendiri. Kalimat yang Jungkook ucapkan kadang terbalik dan terbelit.

Tapi justru itu yang membuat Jungkook jutaan kali lebih lucu dari anak manapun di dunia ini.

"Memangnya kau ingin oleh-oleh apa dari ku, hmmm ?" mencubit pipi Jungkook, Jimin terlihat gemas dengan tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Masker."

"Huh ? Jimin jauh-jauh pergi ke China dan kau hanya ingin benda itu, Jungkook-ee ? Tidak perlu beli di China, aku bisa membelikanmu banyak." Yoongi ikut mengeluarkan suaranya, jika tadi ia hanya diam sambil mencegah tangan Jungkook yang kemana-mana, sekarang di buat bingung dengan ucapan anaknya. Masker ? Untuk apa ?

"Ck~ aku ingin masker dari China, Yoongi. Seperti di film vampire China, mereka menggunakan itu untuk menghentikan vampire, kan ? Aku mau memakaikannya untuk Holly, kau tau Jimin dia sangat berisik ? Tidak pernah berhenti menggonggong bahkan saat aku mau menidurkan Bunny."

"Yak ! Itu bukan masker, Jungkook ! Holly tidak berisik, jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya, awas saja !"

"Lihat, lihat, Jimin ! Yesung lebih mencintai Holly daripada aku, hiks~"

"Haha~"

Jungkook meronta di pangkuan Yoongi, ingin duduk di pangkuan Jimin saja. Tapi Yoongi memeluk perutnya lebih kuat sambil terus berteriak dengan Jungkook yang terus menangis. Jimin diam saja, menyukai suasana seperti ini malah. Yoongi dan Jungkook sumber kebahagiaannya entah sampai kapan.

Sekedar informasi saja, Holly itu anjing peliharaan Yoongi yang di belikan Jimin ketika pemuda Park itu berkunjung ke Jepang dulu. Saat Yoongi tengah mengandung Jungkook, katanya Yoongi tidak boleh kesepian karena Jimin harus sekolah, tidak bisa menemani Yoongi terus-terusan di Jepang.

Jungkook bukan benci pada Holly hanya sedikit iri saja tentang bagaimana perhatian Yoongi pada Holly. Yoongi itu bukankah 'ibunya' bukan ibu Holly ? Jadi Yoongi hanya boleh merawat Jungkook saja, tidak dengan Holly. Jungkook bersikeras membujuk Jimin untuk mencarikan ibu bagi Holly dengan menakut-nakuti Jimin, "Memangnya kau mau Yoongi pergi meninggalkan kita lalu hidup dengan Holly ? Kita tidak akan bertemu Yoongi lagi, Jimin. Aku tidak mau." begitu katanya.

Jimin sih mengiyakan saja, Jungkook hanya seorang anak kecil. Permintaannya pasti aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Daripada dia menangis jadi iyakan saja.

Dan Bunny adalah boneka kelinci Jungkook, itu juga sama di belikan Jimin ketika ulang tahunnya yang kesatu. Sudah sedikit lusuh sebenarnya, tapi itu hadiah dari Jimin, Jungkook sangat menyukainya. Mau selusuh apapun tetap saja Bunny mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Jungkook. Bahan perbandingan Yoongi dan Jungkook juga sebenarnya antara Bunny dan Holly. Anak dan ibu sama saja.

"Hueeeee~ Jimiiiinnnn, Yoongi jahat, hiks..."

"Ini karena kau terlalu memanjakannya, Jimin !"

"Cup~ cup~ cup~ jagoanku tidak boleh menangis ! Kau tenang saja, Jungkook-ee aku akan menghukum Yoongi untukmu nanti malam."

Pletak~

"Assshhhhh~"

"Benarkah ? Kau akan menghukum Yoongi ? Yeaaayyyy~ rasakan itu ibu Holly !"

"YAK ! Tidak sopan ! Ayah dan anak sama saja. Aku mengutuk kalian !"

"Jimiiinnnn~ Yoongi menyeramkan !"

.

.

.

"Jja ! Jagoan kecil ku, belajar dengan rajin dan jangan nakal, okay ?"

"Bukan aku yang nakal tapi Yoongi, kemarin dia bolos hanya untuk pergi bersama Hoseok ahjussi dan tidak menjemputku." bocah itu seperti memiliki dendam tersendiri pada Yoongi, bukan dendam sebenarnya ia hanya tidak suka siapapun itu merebut perhatian Yoonginya. Yoongi itu milik dia dan juga Jimin. Jungkook juga tidak menyukai Jisoo, tunangan Jimin yang tidak jauh lebih cantik dari Yoongi, menurut Jungkook begitu. Yoongi dan Jimin itu miliknya bukan milik orang lain. Bahkan kakek dan neneknya tidak termasuk pengecualian. Jungkook sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya lebih dari apapun.

"Jungkook ! Kenapa kau sering menjatuhkan ku di depan Jimin ? Bagaimana jika Jimin membenciku lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan juga kau, kau mau seperti itu, huh ?" Yoongi balas berteriak lantang, mereka menjadi fokus pembicaraan orang tua murid lain yang mengantar anaknya. Jimin tersenyum kikuk ke arah orang-orang yang terus menatap mereka.

"Jimin orang baik, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Iya kan Jimin ? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, kan ?" meraih ujung kemeja Jimin, mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca, ia selalu sensitif tentang apapun itu yang ada kaitannya dengan perpisahan. Ia tidak akan pernah mau.

"Hey~ jangan menangis ! Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian, aku saaangat sangat sangat sangat menyayangi kalian."

Jimin memeluk keduanya begitu erat. Ia tidak pernah bosan memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan Jungkook. Nyaman. Hatinya, semuanya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku jemput ?" mereka berada di kampus Yoongi sekarang. Jungkook sudah aman berada di sekolahnya.

"Tidak usah, kau jemput Jungkook saja ! Terserah kau mau membawanya pulang kemana." Yoongi menggeleng lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hhh~ baiklah. Aku akan menginap di apartemenmu, aku akan membawa Jungkook pulang terlambat harus menemui Jisoo dulu."

"Terserah kau. Tidak menginap juga tidak apa-apa, asal kembalikan Jungkook padaku, Park. Ingat itu !" Yoongi berubah ketus, hendak pergi dari hadapan Jimin tapi namja Park itu mencegah lengannya, menariknya dalam satu tarikan.

Chuu~

Bibir mereka bertemu. Jimin menyapukan lidahnya dengan lembut. Rasanya selalu saja manis. Harapanku kisah mereka juga akan sama manisnya nanti, tidak terus mengekang hubungan mereka atas dasar pertemanan. Konyol~

 _I could show you incredible things_

 _Aku bisa menunjukkanmu hal-hal menakjubkan_

 _Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

 _Ciuman kejutan, dusta menyenangkan_

 _You're the king baby I'm your queen_

 _Kaulah rajanya sayang aku ratumu_

 _Find out what you want_

 _Temukanlah apa yang kau inginkan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, kau sekarang bersama Hoseok?" Jimin mengusap bibir Yoongi, membersihkan saliva bekas ciuman mereka tadi. Yoongi bingung, tidak tau harus manjawab apa. Hoseok memang baik, tapi ia bukan gay. Dulunya, sebelum ia berteman dan tersangkut kisah rumit bersama Jimin. Yoongi sebenarnya sama seperti Jimin, masih mempunyai sedikit rasa pada perempuan. Sedikit. Mantan pacarnya dulu terlalu membuatnya sakit.

"Entahlah~ Hoseok orang yang baik." cukup lirih dan tidak yakin juga itu jawaban yang ingin Jimin dengar. Yoongi tidak perduli, toh Jimin hanya 'teman'nya bukan ?

Terkadang jika mengingat fakta itu membuat dada Yoongi berdenyut nyeri, entah harus di sebut apa namanya perasaan semacam itu.

"Kkkkk~ kau jadi gay karena aku ?"

"Ck~ pergilah, Park ! Aku sudah terlambat." Yoongi berbalik, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong tentang ia yang terlambat, menghindar juga sebenarnya, karena Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan permainan hatinya sendiri.

"Telepon aku di jam istirahat, okay ?" mengacak surai halus Yoongi, Jimin mencium kening namja manisnya itu cukup lama. Dia benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

"Hhh~ mungkin aku menyukaimu, Jimin."

.

.

.

"Jimiiiiiinnnnnn~" Jungkook berlari ke arah Jimin begitu melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia senang hari ini Jimin mau menjemputnya, tapi dimana Yoongi ?

Biasanya Jimin akan menjemput bersama Yoongi, tapi ayahnya itu sekarang hanya sendiri ?

Grep~

"Hey~ kau bertambah berat dari tadi pagi. Apa yang kau makan hari ini di sekolah, huh ?" Jimin mencium hidung Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Si bocah terkikik geli, memeluk leher Jimin lebih erat dan mencium bau ayahnya. Jungkook sangat suka bau Jimin, jika besar nanti ia ingin memiliki bau yang sama seperti Jimin. Jungkook menyebutnya bau orang dewasa. Bau Yoongi juga sangat manis, Jungkook suka. Tapi Jungkook tidak mau memiliki bau seperti Yoongi, karena terkadang bau Yoongi seperti bau Holly.

"Jimin, dimana Yoongi ? Apa dia masih sekolah ?"

"Dia sibuk."

"Dia tidak sibuk, Jimin. Dia pasti pergi bersama Hoseok, ugh~ menyebalkan. Jimin, kau juga harus sekolah bersama Yoongi , aku tidak mau Yoongi bersama Hoseok terus." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya tanda jika ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan seseorang yang ia anggap kekasih Yoongi. Ia tidak suka siapapun itu yang merebut perhatian Yoongi darinya.

"Kkkkk~ iya iya nanti aku akan sekolah bersama Yoongi."

"Eh~ Jimin, kau dengan siapa ?"

Jungkook baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sejak tadi mungkin sudah berada di dalam mobil Jimin. Seorang wanita cantik yang seperti Jungkook kenal.

Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk turun. Setelah tau dia siapa, Jungkook hanya mencibir lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hello, Jungkook !" wanita itu tersenyum ramah, hendak menyentuh pipi chubby si bocah tapi Jungkook menghindar dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin.

"Hey~ Jisoo noona menyapamu, Jungkook."

"Jimin, antarkan aku pulang !"

Jimin mengerti, Jungkook tidak pernah suka padanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja jika ingin memiliki Jimin maka anaknya pun harus bisa ia miliki juga. Jisoo tidak tau siapa ibu kandung Jungkook, Jimin seolah menutup rapat rahasia itu, ia hanya tau Jungkook anak dari seseorang yang bernama Yoongi, itu pun karena si kecil yang selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan Yoongi setiap kali Jimin mengajak ia bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Eh ? Sayang sekali tadinya aku mau membelikanmu mainan baru, mentraktirmu es krim, pergi ke game center lalu membeli baju untuk kau dan juga Yoongi, ya sudah aku pergi dengan anak tetangga kita saja."

"Jangan Jimin, hiks~ jangan pergi dengan siapapun ! Kau jahat~ kau mau mengganti anakmu dengan orang lain ?"

"Tadinya sih begitu, kkkkk~"

"Jangaannnn, hueee~"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jja ! mau pergi bersamaku ?"

"Hmm~"

"Anak pintar."

.

.

Jungkook ikut juga, tadinya melihat wajah Jisoo saja sudah membuat moodnya lebih buruk dari ketika Yoongi terus mengajak bicara Holly dan mengacuhkannya.

Rayuan Jimin berhasil mematahkan semua pikiran itu. Jungkook terlalu mencintai es krim, jangan anggap Jisoo ada saja. Anggap ia hanya pergi berdua bersama Jimin, ayahnya. Itu terdengar kejam tapi nyaman untuk Jungkook.

"Jimin, gendong aku !" tadi mereka makan dulu di restoran Jepang favorit Jungkook, si kecil sangat menyukai masakan Jepang, negara tempat ia dilahirkan, pernah tinggal juga disana meski memori yang ia ingat tidak cukup banyak, hanya makanan dan Akibahara yang ia ingat. Kota para Otaku.

Selama perjalanan sampai mereka makan tadi, Jungkook tidak mengijinkan Jimin berbicara dengan Jisoo meski satu kata saja. Biar saja mulutnya harus lelah karena terus-terusan berbicara, asal Jimin terus memperhatikannya bukan Jisoo.

Lalu sekarang Jungkook bilang ia ingin membeli beberapa action figure dari anime favoritnya, tapi ia tidak mau berjalan sendiri, masalahnya ia tidak mau tangannya di gandeng Jisoo, ia juga tidak mau tangan Jimin di gandeng Jisoo.

Ia ingin di gendong Jimin saja ala koala, biar kedua tangan Jimin memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Mau aku gendong ?" Jisoo menawarkan dirinya, sejak tadi ia sebenarnya cukup kesal dengan tingkah Jungkook, tapi ia mengerti juga, wajar saja anak kecil memang tidak pernah berbohong tentang apa yang dirasakan, jika suka ya suka jika benci ya benci.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau di gendong Jimin."

"Haissshhhh~ jagoan kecilku manja sekali, huh ? Anak nakal, jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, Jisoo noona hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

"Aku sudah punya Taehyung, tidak butuh teman lagi."

Jimin tidak pernah bisa melawan Jungkook, ia berbeda. Jika Yoongi mungkin dia akan membentak Jungkook atau menjitak kepala anaknya, meski tidak keras. Tapi Jimin tidak bisa seperti Yoongi. Lebih suka mengalah dan menuruti kemauan Jungkook.

Mau Jungkook, Jimin hanya boleh dekat dengan Yoongi saja, tidak dengan wanita atau laki-laki lain begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi Jimin sendiri belum bisa menuruti permintaan Jungkook yang satu itu. Hatinya masih terus bertanya. Mencari jawaban bodoh yang tidak pernah ia temukan sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

Cklek~

Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu, ia baru saja selesai mandi dan rebahan di sofa. Mendekati ujian akhir membuatnya sedikit sibuk sekarang. Cukup melelahkan juga, kenapa ia tidak pernah berhenti dengan yang namanya belajar ?

Sungguh Yoongi sudah sangat bosan dengan semua itu, dulu dia harus kembali memulai masa sekolahnya dan sekarang ia juga masih berkutat dengan kuliahnya, malu juga dengan teman seangkatannya dulu yang sudah sukses seperti Jimin.

Hhh~ mengenai Jimin, si brengsek itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan iblis itu pula yang membawa Jungkook pulang terlambat, harusnya Jungkook sudah tidur mengingat besok masih hari sekolahnya.

"Yoongiiiiiii~" Jungkook turun dari gendongan Jimin dan berhambur ke pelukan Yoongi. Syukurlah Jungkook sudah mandi dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan piyama, Jimin pasti membawanya pulang ke rumah kelurga Park terlebih dahulu, ngomong-ngomong sudah lama juga ia dan Jungkook tidak pernah datang kesana.

"Jimin, ku bilang tidak masalah Jungkook akan di bawa pulang kemana, tidak usah di bawa kemari juga tidak apa-apa, ini sudah waktunya Jungkook tidur."

"Aku yang memaksa untuk pulang, aku tidak mau menginap di rumah wanita itu, Yoongi."

"Wanita ?"

"Iya. Jimin membawaku ke rumah Jisoo, rumahnya lebih besar dari apartemen kita, tapi disana tidak ada kau, tidak ada Bunny dan untuk pertama kalinya aku rindu gonggongan Holly. Aku tidak mau disana, Yoongi. Aku takut Holly menculikmu, hiks~"

Jadi, Jimin pulang ke rumah Jisoo ? Yoongi kira ke rumah kakek dan neneknya Jungkook.

"Haissshh~ kau berlebihan Jungkook, ayo kau harus tidur sekarang !"

"Ayo, Jimin ! Kita tidur di kamarku, ya ? Aku, kau, Yoongi dan Bunny."

Jungkook menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya, menuntun mereka untuk tidur bersamanya, ia sudah sangat mengantuk sejak tadi.

"Yoongi ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Katakan kau tidak akan pergi bersama Hoseok lagi !"

"Eh ?"

"Ayo~ katakan !"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya ?" Jungkook mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Yoongi sekarang, mata kecilnya ia paksa untuk melotot, bibirnya mengerucut tanda jika ia sedang kesal atau marah, ceritanya menakuti Yoongi.

"Yoongi~ cepat katakan ! Aku mengantuk !"

"Tidur saja, jangan banyak bicara !"

"Tidak mau."

"Ck~" Yoongi membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jungkook. Kenapa juga bocah itu menyuruhnya mengatakan hal yang aneh. Kalimatnya sederhana sih, tapi masalahnya ini tentang hati.

"Hiks~ Jimin, Yoongi jahat."

"Kkkk~ dia tidak jahat, hanya lelah saja. Butuh tidur kau juga, ayo tutup matamu !"

"Jimin ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Ayo katakan kau tidak akan pernah pergi bersama Jisoo lagi dan akan selalu bersama aku dan Yoongi !"

Deg~

"Jungkook ! Cepat tidur !" Yoongi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkok kembali, matanya tidak sengaja menatap kedua mata Jimin yang juga menatapnya. Pipimya tiba-tiba memanas, mereka sering tidur bersama dengan Jungkook di antara keduanya, tapi kenapa baru sekarang pipinya terasa memanas ?

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi bersama Jisoo lagi dan akan selalu bersama kalian, kau puas ?" Jimin mencium pipi Jungkook sambil tangannya mengelus lengan Yoongi halus. Ia tersenyum ke arah Yoongi lalu mendekap keduanya.

Tadi itu apa ? Pernyataan cinta dari Jimin untuknya ? Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Jimin hanya tidak ingin Jungkook menangis, atau katakanlah Jimin setengah sadar.

Anggap saja sebuah dongeng sederhana sebelum tidur. Dongeng yang tidak begitu manis tapi cukup membuat hatinya tersenyum.

"Hoaammm~ aku mencintaimu Jimin, aku mencintaimu Yoongi."

Dasar anak kecil~

tbc?!

Yosh~ segini dulu^^ kalo kalian mau lanjut, nanti aku lanjut lagi tapi kalo nggak ya gpp emang aku gak pernah bikin ff aku kelar semuanya -,- #duaaagggghh~


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih untuk semua reviews yang masuk^^ maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran dan yah~ ada nama yang terlewat untuk di edit xD

yosh~ ini chapter duanya

Blank Space

Chapter 2~

Happy Reading...

.

.

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms_

 _Menjerit, menangis, badai sempurna_

 _I could make all the tables turn_

 _Aku bisa mengubah keadaan_

 _Rose garden filled with thorns_

 _Taman mawar penuh duri_

 _Keep you second guessing like oh my god_

 _Membuatmu terus menerka-nerka_

 _Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy_

 _Siapakah gerangan dia? Aku kepayang dengan rasa cemburu_

 _But you'll come back each time you leave_

 _Tapi kau kan kembali tiap kali kau pergi_

 _Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

 _Karena kasih, aku adalah mimpi buruk yang berdandan bak lamunan_

.

.

.

"Jungkook sudah tidur ?"

"Ya..."

Kamar Jungkook tidak begitu besar, mereka memang biasanya tidur bersama, tapi di kamar Yoongi. Tempat tidur Jungkook sempit, hanya muat untuk si kecil belum lagi tempat tidurnya di penuhi semua koleksi boneka-bonekanya dari Jimin, bukan cuma Bunny, Jungkook suka boneka, action figure juga ia suka sebenarnya tapi Jungkook lebih suka tidur di temani koleksi bonekanya.

"Besok kau ada jadwal pagi ?" Jimin bertanya hati-hati, tidak berharap juga sebenarnya Yoongi mau menuruti keinginannya malam ini. Ia tau Yoongi terlihat cukup lelah dengan kuliahnya. Memasuki semester akhir memang seperti itu, dulu ia juga sama.

"Tidak, kenapa ? Kau ingin meminta jatahmu ? Aku heran kenapa kau tidak meminta pada Jisoo saja ? Kukira kau normal."

Yoongi merebah di samping Jimin, memejamkan matanya tapi tidak berniat tidur.

"Entahlah... sejak aku melakukannya denganmu aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita. Jisoo hanya tunanganku bukan seseorang yang aku inginkan, lagipula aku bertunangan dengannya hanya karena bisnis."

Jika sudah begini Jimin tidak akan mendiamkan Yoongi begitu saja, ini salah Yoongi sendiri kenapa ikut merebah disana, padahal ia tau seekor singa tengah lapar dan ia adalah mangsanya yang siap di terkam, seperti menyerahkan diri saja.

Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi, memaksa namja manis itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya, menghirup leher Yoongi, baunya tetap sama. Bau vanilla.

Sudah lama ia tidak pernah menyentuh temannya itu. Padahal dulu mereka sering melakukannya, Jimin sibuk dengan bisnis dan Yoongi sibuk dengan belajarnya. Keduanya sama-sama rindu, tapi rindu Jimin jauh lebih besar jika soal begini.

"Eungh~" Yoongi melenguh, lidah Jimin mulai bermain di leher mulusnya bukan menghirup lagi.

"Nantihh~ Jungkook... bangunhh.. eummhh~" posisinya berubah sekarang, mereka tidak tidur menyamping sambil berpelukan, Jimin memutar posisinya menjadi ia yang menindih Yoongi, jika sudah begini menolakpun tidak bisa, karena Yoongi juga menginginkannya.

"Tidak akan. Kita sering melakukannya saat Jungkook tertidur, jangan merusak suasana, Min Yoongi !" hasrat Jimin sudah tidak mampu di tahan lagi, persetan jika nanti Jugkook terbangun lalu menangis, toh pintu kamar sudah ia kunci, anaknya itu bisa menunggu sebentar sambil menangis di luar saja, dulu juga begitu sampai saat mereka klimaks Yoongi menendangnya lalu berlari membuka pintu dan menggendong Jungkook.

Jika terulang, kejadiannya juga pasti akan sama seperti itu tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, bukan ?

"Manis."

"Eummhh~" Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi berkali-kali, ia penasaran kenapa rasa manisnya tidak pernah hilang, semakin sering ia kecup rasanya semakin manis, jadi ia terkam saja, ingin merasakan lebih rasa manis itu.

Bibir mereka saling berpagut basah, decakan saliva terdengar nyaring, tangan mereka juga ikut mengambil peran masing-masing. Tangan Yoongi meremas kedua lengan Jimin, menyalurkan rasa nikmat akibat permainan tangan Jimin sendiri di dadanya.

Yoongi tidak tau kenapa dulunya ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi partner sex Jimin, kenapa juga ia tidak mau ketika Jimin mengajaknya menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius, ia lebih nyaman seperti ini, dulunya. Tapi melihat Jimin yang nyaman sekarang entah kenapa hatinya menolak, ia tidak mau Jimin terlalu menganggap santai hubungan seperti ini. Lama-lama hatinya terasa nyeri juga.

Meski ia tau Jimin juga menjadi gay karenanya, tapi kenapa harus bertunangan dengan Jisoo ?

Alasan bisnis tidak bisa diterima sepenuhnya oleh Yoongi tapi tidak juga diprotes Yoongi, entahlah maunya Yoongi itu apa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apalagi orang lain.

Lalu maunya Jimin apa ? Jimin sendiri sama tidak mengertinya seperti Yoongi. Kadang melihat senyum Jungkook, membuatnya yakin jika ia harus memiliki Yoongi secara utuh sebagai pasangan hidupnya, tapi terkadang Jimin juga ragu, takut Yoongi menolak seperti dulu. Siapa juga yang mau hidup dengan seseorang yang sudah merusak segalanya. Biar saja seperti ini dulu, sampai hatinya benar-benar yakin.

Semakin malam permainan mereka semakin panas, maklum saja mereka hanya bisa menyalurkan perasaan lewat acara malam mereka. Tidak usah banyak kata, tindakan saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"J-jiminnnn~ assshhh~"

Meleburkan rasa lewat peluh, keduanya menyatu, mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini mereka simpan, Jimin bermain lembut. Tidak seperti malam yang sudah-sudah sebelumnya. Lebih posessif, mengajak Yoongi untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

"Aaaaarggghhh~ Jimin !"

"Aku mencintaimu." terlalu lirih dan Yoongi terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengingat bisikan Jimin di telinganya, matanya sudah terpejam hanya mulutnya saja yang terbuka mengais udara. Entahlah~ besok ia mengingatnya atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah, Yoongi ! Kalian jahat, meninggalkan aku tidur dengan Bunny, padahal aku rindu tidur dengan kalian, hiks~"

tadi pagi saat terbangun Jungkook sempat menangis sambil membentak Holly, ia kira Holly benar-benar menculik Yoongi dan Jimin melihat bagaimana Holly tidur dengan nyenyaknya di sudut kamar tidur Jungkook.

Tangisannya semakin kencang ketika Holly tersentak bangun dan menggonggong, tidak keras juga tapi Holly sepertinya sakit hati, selalu di salahkan oleh Jungkook untuk suatu hal yang mustahil bisa dia lakukan.

Jungkook kira Holly mengejeknya, jadi ia melempar semua boneka-bonekanya ke arah Holly, tangisannya lebih kencang lagi dan gonggongan Holly juga tak kalah kencang setelah di lempar banyak benda seperti itu.

Yoongi yang terlalu sensitif dengan bunyi sekecil apapun terbangun, memakai kemeja Jimin lalu berlari cepat ke arah kamar Jungkook sambil sesekali mengaduh. Pinggangnya sakit, selangkangannya juga, dan pelakunya masih terlelap dalam tidur nistanya.

Saat Yoongi kesana, Jungkook berhenti menangis, turun dari tempat tidur dan menerjang tubuh Yoongi hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Yoongi berteriak keras tentu saja, bokongnya sakit sesakit-sakitnya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi malu. Dan anak manisnya itu semakin menambah sakitnya saja, terus berlari di ruang tamu menolak untuk mandi pagi, ceritanya si kecil merajuk tidak mau pergi sekolah hari ini. Takut jika ia di tinggalkan lagi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Yoongi tertatih sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit, sudah seperti nenek-nenek saja ia sekarang. Jungkook tidak mau berhenti, tidak mau juga Yoongi menyerah mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Yoongi !"

"Jungkook ! Auw~" Yoongi pasrah, bokongnya benar-benar terasa sakit setelah terjatuh di terjang Jungkook tadi, bisa berdiri saja sudah untung, lalu mengejar Jungkook ? Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

Mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan hati-hati, Yoongi kemudian memijat pinggangnya. Belum lama, tapi Jungkook sudah mendekat padanya lalu menarik lengannya untuk berdiri.

"Yoongi, ayo kejar aku ! Ayo, Yoongi ! Jangan duduk !" maunya bocah itu apa sih ? Bokongnya semakin sakit gara-gara siapa ? Ayah dan anak menyusahkan saja.

"Terserah~ terserah. Kau tidak mau mandi, terserah. Kau tidak mau sekolah juga terserah. Terserah kau !"

"Kau marah ? Hueeee~ jahat... kau jahat~ hiks~"

"Yak ! Yak ! Jungkook !" si kecil terus memukul dadanya dengan brutal, sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Remuk.

"Eh ? Yoongi, lehermu kenapa ? Pahamu juga memar, kau kenapa ? Hiks~"

Ouh~ sial... Yoongi juga baru sadar banyak bekas kissmark yang di buat Jimin di tubuhnya, kenapa juga Jungkook harus melihatnya ? Sekarang bagaimana ia menjelaskannya pada Jungkook ?

"Tidak usah peduli padaku, anak nakal."

"Hiks~ kau marah ? Jangan marah, Yoongi ! Hueeeee~"

Cklek~

Hhh~ Jimin bangun juga, setidaknya Yoongi tidak akan menderita lebih lama. Tangis Jungkook terhenti, ia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berdiri, si kecil berlari ke arah Jimin lalu memeluk kaki ayahnya yang hanya berbalut boxer saja.

"Hey, ada apa ? Kau membuat kesal Yoongi lagi ?" meraih Jungkook dalam gendongannya, Jimin menghapus airmata di pipi si kecil. Anaknya itu pasti tidak mau mandi pagi lagi. Jungkook tidak suka mandi pagi, sama sepertinya.

"Hiks~ Yoongi marah padaku, Jimin. hiks~"

Yang di tuduh diam saja sambil terus memijat pinggangnya, Jimin kasian juga. Ia berjalan ke sana lalu ikut duduk di samping Yoongi dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Jungkook sembunyi di dada telanjang Jimin, takut Yoongi benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Yoongi, hmm ? Pantas saja temanmu hanya Taehyung, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak pemalas. Kau mau Taehyung tidak berteman denganmu lagi ?"

"Aku tidak mau, hiks~ aku suka Taehyung, Jimin !" Jungkook menggeleng lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terlihat sembab, hidung kecilnya memerah, pasti sudah lama anaknya itu menangis.

"Kalau begitu kau harus rajin mandi pagi, tidak usah di suruh Yoongi lagi. Nanti badanmu bau kalau tidak mandi, Taehyung tidak akan suka anak bau."

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir punya wajah manis saja sudah cukup ? Tidak, Jungkook. Kau juga harus membiasakan hidup bersih." Yoongi yang tadi diam akhirnya ikut bicara juga, Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil lalu turun dari pangkuan Jimin.

Ia melipat kedua tangan kecilnya di dada, matanya menyipit tajam ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Baiklah~ aku akan pergi mandi lalu berangkat sekolah, tapi nanti kalian harus menjemputku, ya ? Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi !"

Jungkook menghentak kakinya kesal, pokoknya seharian ini ia harus dapat jatah jalan-jalan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Lengkap. Bukan hanya satu pihak saja. Ada Yoongi tak ada Jimin, ada Jimin tak ada Yoongi. Ia mau ada keduanya. Jangan ada Hoseok, jangan ada Jisoo, meskipun dua orang itu cukup baik tapi Jungkook tetap tidak suka.

.

.

.

"Ingat ! Jangan nakal dan belajar yang rajin, okay ?"

"Dan jangan terus mengganggu Taehyung, Jungkook !"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, Yoongi ! Aku hanya ingin ikut Taehyung kemana saja, aku suka bau Taehyung, seperti anak-anak."

Jimin terkekeh sementara Yoongi memijat pelipisnya pelan, anaknya itu menurun pada siapa ?

Bau anak-anak katanya ? Lalu dia sendiri apa ?

Dasar bocah~

"Ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja. Pergi sana !"

"Tidak mau. Kalian belum mencium aku."

Keduanya tersenyum kecil lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dengan Jungkook, Yoongi cukup kesulitan karena bokongnya masih sangat sakit, untung saja Jimin mau membantunya.

Chu~

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook." Jimin mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Jungkook, kening lalu bibir. Jungkook membalas melakukan hal yang sama di akhiri dengan sebuah pelukan kecil.

Chu~

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook." giliran Yoongi sekarang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jimin, dibalas sama juga oleh Jungkook tapi pelukannya lebih lama.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi, asal kau jangan pergi dengan Hoseok, ya ? Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum lembut lalu membetulkan letak topi sekolah Jungkook. Si bocah balas tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rata.

"Aku mencintai kalian, nanti jemput aku ya ? Lalu kita jalan-jalan, makan es krim dan beli teman untuk Bunny. Holly tidak usah di belikan teman, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, dia bau."

"Kkkkk~ iya... nanti aku belikan banyak teman untuk Bunny, okay ?"

"Janji ya, Jimin ? Jangan bawa Jisoo, bawa Yoongi saja."

"Iya."

Jungkook puas dengan jawaban Jimin, tidak usah mendengar jawaban Yoongj karena jawaban 'ibunya' pasti ketus apalagi ia sudah mengait-ngaitkan Holly, Yoongi pasti akan marah lagi. Jadi cukup dengarkan Jimin saja.

"Anak itu. Jangan terus memanjakannya, Jimin !"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, untuk siapa aku bekerja jika bukan untuk Jungkook ?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi menuntun namja manisnya untuk masuk mobil kembali.

"Soal ucapanmu... kau benar tidak akan pergi dengan Jisoo lagi ?" Yoongi mengutuk bibirnya, kenapa juga ia jadi seperti Jungkook ? Menanyakan suatu hal yang cukup gila.

Tapi ia memang berharap Jimin benar-benar serius ketika mengucapkannya, bukan sekedar menenangkan Jungkook saja.

"Entahlah~" lagi. Jimin tidak pernah memberi suatu kepastian. Jadi untuk apa Yoongi terus berharap ? Jungkook ?

Yoongi rasa anak kecil lama-lama juga akan mengerti jika pada akhirnya ia harus tidak bersama Jimin.

"Jisoo wanita yang baik, aku tidak mau menyakitinya." jawaban Jimin cukup jelas. Cukup juga membuat hati Yoongi terasa nyeri. Kenapa ?

Jimin memilki kehidupannya sendiri, jangan terus beranggapan jika Jungkook bisa mengikat hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih dari sekarang. Tanpa hubungan yang pasti pun Jungkook sudah cukup senang, mungkin. Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan dengan jelas apa keinginannya. Tidak bersama pasangan masing-masing bukan berarti Jungkook mau keduanya menikah, bukan ?

Ouh~ Yoongi tidak tau, itulah yang Jungkook inginkan. Sebuah ikatan pernikahan antara Yoongi dan Jimin, tentu saja.

.

 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_

 _Aku tak sabar mengetahui bagaimana hal ini akan berakhir_

 _So it's gonna be forever_

 _Jadi ini kan abadi_

 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_

 _Atau kan sekejap saja_

 _You can tell me when it's over_

 _Kau boleh memberitahuku saat semuanya telah berakhir_

 _If the high was worth the pain_

 _Andai kesenangan ini senilai dengan penderitaan_

.

.

.

.

Jimin tau jika Yoongi pasti akan banyak mengeluh sakit setiap kali mereka berhubungan badan seperti semalam, tapi tidak pernah separah ini. Ya... mungkin sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya jadi kejadiannya sama seperti pertama kali mereka melakukan.

Yoongi tidak berhenti mengeluh sakit pinggang dan bokong sepulang dari mengantar Jungkook tadi, Jimin berniat pulang dan berangkat ke kantornya, tapi Yoongi menolak di bawa pulang, alasannya jika di rumah ia sendirian tidak ada yang membantunya berjalan jadi ia ingin pulang ke rumah Jimin saja.

Jimin tidak keberatan ia khawatir juga pada Yoongi. Tapi setelah sampai Yoongi merengek tidak mau ditinggal.

"Lebih keras, Jimin !"

"Kau ini, tanganku mati rasa jika terus memijat pinggangmu."

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku jadi begini, huh ? Ini sakit Jimin, sakit. Lain kali kau juga harus diposisi seperti aku supaya kau tau bagaimana rasanya, auw~ pelan-pelan, Jimin !"

"Ck~ tadi katamu lebih keras sekarang pelan-pelan."

"Iya tapi tadi itu sakit, kau sengaja kan ? Kalau tidak mau memijatku ya sudah, antar aku pulang saja."

"JANGAN !"

"Eh ?"

Hey, siapa yang berteriak ? Itu bukan suara Jimin, lagipula suara keras itu berasal dari luar kamar Jimin.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, pantas saja pintunya tidak di kunci dan tersangka utama yang berteriak tadi itu ibunya Jimin.

Seokjin. Ibu muda itu tengah mengintip anak dan calon menantunya. Calon menantu ? Tapi Yoongi sudah memberinya cucu yang lucu, calon menantu mana yang memberinya cucu terlebih dahulu tanpa menguatkan statusnya dulu menjadi menantu ?

Hhh~ tidak apa. Lagipula ia sudah lama mengenal Yoongi, dan ia juga menyukai Yoongi terutama Jungkook, cucunya.

Ia sangat senang jika Yoongi dan Jungkook menginap di rumahnya, Jimin jarang pulang ke rumah suaminya juga sama, mereka sibuk dengan bisnis. Jadi dengan adanya Yoongi dan Jungkook rumahnya tidak sesepi hari biasa, ia juga cukup terhibur. Sebenarnya ia pernah meminta Jimin agar mau membujuk Yoongi tinggal di rumahnya saja, tapi Yoongi menolak. Yoongi sadar diri siapa dia dan siapa Jimin. Jika Jungkook yang dipinta tinggal disana, tidak masalah Yoongi pasti mengijinkan saja. Tapi anaknya itu tidak mau, Jungkook lebih suka tinggal di apartemen sederhana Yoongi daripada harus tinggal di rumah mewah tanpa Yoongi.

Makanya sejak kedatangan Yoongi tadi pagi, Seokjin tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Yoongi, merayu juga supaya calon menantu cantiknya itu mau tinggal disini saja. Tapi sang calon menantu lebih suka berada di kamar Jimin. Bukan apa-apa Yoongi hanya tidak mau merepotkan ibunya Jimin kalau Jimin yang repot sih tidak apa-apa, anggap saja balas dendam.

"Mom~ kau sedang apa disitu ?" Jimin heran kenapa ibunya selalu mau tau urusan dia dan Yoongi. Seokjin disini seperti ibunya Yoongi bukan Jimin, terus mengawasi Yoongi dari jarak berapapun, Yoongi berteriak sedikit ibunya pasti mengomel pada Jimin. Di anggap tidak becus mengurus calon istri. Seokjin sendiri tau Jimin sudah memiliki tunangan tapi ia tidak peduli, baginya calon istri Jimin ya Yoongi.

"Heheh~" Seokjin nyegir ditanya begitu oleh anaknya, seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Malu juga.

"Yoongi, bukankah kau masih sakit ? Tinggal saja disini lebih lama, ya ? Setidaknya sampai sakitmu sembuh. Mommy tidak keberatan jika harus mengasuh Jungkook, tidak apa-apa sungguh !" terlanjur malu, jadi ya sudah tidak perlu sembunyi lagi, ungkapkan saja keinginannya sejak tadi.

"Tapi Jimin tidak mau aku disini, mom. Dia sengaja membuat pinggangku lebih sakit. Padahal aku begini karena dia juga."

"Jika Jimin tidak mau kau tinggal disini tinggal mengusirnya saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir !"

"Mom~ kau tega mengusirku ?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau siapa ?"

"Yang anakmu disini aku, mom bukan Yoongi."

"Terserah aku."

Ibunya selalu begitu, menganaktirikan dia yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya sendiri, Jimin tidak bisa melawan, dosanya sudah banyak tidak ada niat untuk menambahnya lebih banyak lagi. Biarkan saja apa mau ibunya.

"Jimin, ajak Yoongi makan !"

Jimin lupa fakta itu, dari tadi pagi Yoongi belum makan nasi, hanya roti waktu sarapan tadi bersama dia dan Jungkook.

"Tidak usah, mom. Aku mau tidur saja, badanku sakit semua. Jimin, bangunkan aku saat menjemput Jungkook nanti, ya ? Dan jangan pergi kemanapun, diam disini temani aku tidur !"

"Kkkkk~ kau tenang saja chagie, mommy akan mengunci pintunya, selamat tidur !"

"Hhh~ kau sudah punya seorang anak, ingat itu ! Tapi sifat manjamu tidak pernah hilang."

"Terserah. Ayo tidur ! Peluk aku !"

Jimin enggan, tapi merebah juga di samping Yoongi. Si manis menggeser posisi tidurnya lebih merapat pada Jimin, sedikit meringis juga, bokongnya masih perih.

"Jimin !"

"Hmm~ ?"

"Tidak jadi."

Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jimin. Yoongi juga sama seperti Jungkook, ia suka baunya Jimin. Ia nyaman berada dalam pelukan Jimin, ia ingin terus seperti ini.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Yoongi, ia memeluk tubuh kecil calon istrinya, menaruh dagunya di kepala Yoongi, lalu mengelus punggung Yoongi lembut. Tertidur juga, biar ibunya saja yang jadi alarm nanti untuk mengingatkan mereka menjemput Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, kau belum pulang ?" si kecil yang di panggil Jungkook menoleh, ada raut sedih dan raut kebahagiaan juga di wajahnya. Ia sedih karena Yoong idan Jimin belum juga menjemputnya tapi ia bahagia karena hal itu Taehyung mau menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook

Biasanya Jungkook yang akan mendekati Taehyung dan mengekor kemanapun Taehyung pergi, sebelum Taehyung menangis dan mengadu pada gurunya Jungkook tidak akan berhenti, jika sudah begitu mereka berdua akan sama-sama menangis.

"Jimin belum menjemputku. Yoongi juga." Jungkook menekuk wajahnya, kakinya tidak mau berhenti memainkan gundukan tanah. Wajahnya sudah memerah, ia ingin menangis tapi malu ada Taehyung di sebelahnya.

Padahal tadi siang mereka saling kejar-kejaran lalu Jungkook terjatuh dan menangis, Taehyung juga ikut menangis, kaget mungkin. Ajaibnya Jungkook malah berhenti menangis lalu menepuk punggung Taehyung, bermaksud menenangkan Taehyung untuk tidak menangis.

"Mau aku temani ? Supirku bisa menunggu."

"Boleh ? Ya sudah~ temani aku ya Taehyung ? Kalau begini Jimin dan Yoongi lama juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah menjemput saja sekalian, heheh~"

Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Taehyung, mengapit lengan Taehyung lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"Aku suka Taehyung."

"Aku juga suka Jungkook, tapi Jungkook menyebalkan, aku tidak jadi suka Jungkook aku suka Bo Gum saja."

"Tidak boleh, Bo Gum itu jelek. Taehyung tampan, Jimin bilang orang tampan tidak boleh dengan orang jelek. Nanti Taehyung juga jadi jelek. Kalau Taehyung jelek aku tidak suka Taehyung lagi, aku tidak mau hueee~ aku suka Taehyung."

"Tapi Taehyung tidak suka Jungkook."

"Taehyung jahat, aku akan lapor polisi. Yoongi bilang orang jahat akan di penjara."

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat. Aku suka Jungkook saja."

Jungkook puas dengan jawaban Taehyung. Sebenarnya Jungkook sendiri tidak tau penjara itu apa, ia hanya meniru yang sering Yoongi ucapkan padanya ketika ia bertingkah nakal.

"Jungkook ?" itu suara Yoongi, Jungkook senang mereka menepati janjinya untuk menjemput dia di sekolah. Tapi mengingat Taehyung ada disebelahnya kini, raut wajah Jungkook berubah.

"Yoongi ! Jimin ! Kenapa kalian datang ?" dua orang tua di depannya saling berpandangan heran, apa Jungkook terbentur sesuatu lalu hilang ingatan ?

"Apa maksudmu, huh ? Siapa yang tadi pagi merengek ingin kami jemput ?"

"Aku tau. Ck~ kalian menyebalkan." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia bangkit lalu mendekat ke arah orang tuanya.

"Jungkook, aku pulang ya ?" Jungkook kembali mendekat pada Taehyung lalu memeluk lengan Taehyung sambil terisak.

"Jangan pergi, hiks~ ikut aku pulang saja, ya Taehyung ? Ayo~" si kecil menarik lengan temannya menuju mobil Jimin. Jungkook masih ingin berduaan dengan Taehyung, jika supinya tadi bisa menunggu, harusnya supir Taehyung juga bisa menunggu sampai nanti malam Jungkook tidur di temani Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau, Jungkook. Nanti eomma ku marah."

"Hiks~ tidak boleh kau harus pulang ke rumahku. Jimin kau jangan diam saja, bantu aku mambawa Taehyung pulang, ayo Jimin bawa Taehyung pulang, hiks~ kau juga Yoongi bawa Taehyung pulang, ayo !"

"Aku tidak mau Jungkook, hueeee~ eomma..."

"Aku mau Taehyung, aku mau Taehyung, hueeeeee~ bawa Taehyung pulang..."

"Taehyung bukan boneka yang bisa kau bawa seenaknya Jungkook."

"Aku tidak mau tau, Yoongi, hiks~"

Jimin terpaksa menggendong Jungkoook lalu memasukkannya ke mobil, ia juga mengantar Taehyung yang masih terisak ke mobilnya, menunduk hormat pada supir keluarga bocah itu, meminta maaf atas tingkah anaknya. Sang supir hanya tersenyum maklum, anak-anak memang seperti itu.

Dan sekarang Jungkook lupa dengan ucapannya tadi pagi, ia tidak mau lagi jalan-jalan, ia tidak mau lagi makan es krim bahkan ia juga tidak mau membelikan teman baru untuk Bunny. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung. Taehyung. Taehyung. Dan Taehyung. Terus itu yang dia racaukan di kursi belakang kemudi.

Yoongi tidak sudi menggendongnya, bukan apa-apa badannya masih terasa serba sakit. Dan Jungkook bukan tipe anak pendiam ketika menangis, terlalu hyperaktif. Membuat badannya semakin sakit saja.

"Jungkook ! Bisa kau diam ? Jika kau terus menangis, aku akan membuangmu disini."

"Hueeeee~ Jimiiinnn... Yoongi jahat !"

.

.

.

"Jungkook, kau mau es krim rasa apa ?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Sudah ku bilang Jimin tadi seharusnya kita buang saja dia, lalu kita bisa membuat anak yang baru."

"Hueeeee~ jangan ! Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, aku juga mencintaimu Jimin. Jangan membuangku !"

"Kkkkk~ kalau begitu berhenti menangis ! Aku dan Yoongi sudah menepati janji, bukan ? Ouh~ hatiku sakit kau lebih memilih Taehyung daripada kami." Jimin memasang wajah pura-pura sakitnya, ia meringis pelan lalu meremas dadanya sendiri.

Jungkook memang mau di ajak keduanya mampir di toko es krim, tapi tetap saja anak itu tidak mau berhenti menangis bahkan tidak mau memesan apapun, padahal biasanya si kecil paling bersemangat jika sudah di bujuk dengan es krim.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin. Jangan sakit !" si kecil mengangkat kedua tangannya bermaksud ingin di gendong Jimin, sang ayah tersenyum lalu menggendongnya juga. Jungkook memeluk erat leher Jimin ia juga menoleh pada Yoongi dan tangan kecilnya mencoba merangkul leher Yoongi tapi tidak bisa, jadi Jimin mengarahkan tubuh Jungkook lebih dekat barulah si kecil bisa memeluk leher ibunya.

"Maaf ya, Yoongi ! Jangan marah, marahnya nanti saja, ya ? Aku mau es krim coklat."

Yoongi tersenyum, ia tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada anaknya. Ia terlalu menyayangi Jungkook.

"Yosh~ itadakimasu !" Jungkook berteriak dengan aksen Jepangnya yang lucu. Anaknya itu masih lebih dominan dengan budaya Jepang daripada Korea.

Jimin mengerti, Jungkook lahir dan cukup lama tinggal disana.

"Jimin~ aku mau menginap di rumahmu, ya ? Yoongi juga kau harus ikut ! Aku rindu Seokjin mommy, kau tau Yoongi kemarin dia menangis waktu aku di bawa Jimin pulang, aku kasian. Kita tidak pernah menginap disana lagi ya, Yoongi ?"

Jungkook sudah kembali ke mode cerewetnya, terus mengoceh sambil memakan es krim. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengiyakan saja, mumpung Jungkook lupa masalah Taehyung.

Dddddrrrttt~

"Ya, Jisoo ? Ada apa ?"

"..."

"Tidak bisa di tunda nanti saja ?"

"..."

"Baiklah~ aku akan kesana !"

Pip~

"Siapa ?"

"Jisoo, dia bilang ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa ditunda, jadi aku harus kesana sekarang."

Yoongi ingin mencegah, tapi ia siapa ? Jisoo lebih berhak atas Jimin daripada dirinya. Lagipula Jimin harus menghadiri rapat bukan ? Tidak akan pergi bersama wanita itu. Tapi tetap saja hati Yoongi berdenyut nyeri lagi, jika bukan Jisoo yang menelpon mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini, keadaannya seolah Jimin pergi karena lebih memilih Jisoo daripada dirinya dan Jungkook.

"Kau mau kemana, Jimin ?" Jungkook yang menyadari sang ayah akan pergi meremas ujung kemeja Jimin, noda es krim membekas disana.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau dengan Yoongi saja, ya ?"

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Tidak bisa. Aku janji akan menjemput kalian, okay ?"

"Aku tidak mau, Jimin. Aku ikut kau saja, ya ?"

"Jungkook ! Biarkan Jimin pergi, kita sudah terbiasa tanpa Jimin, bukan ? Jangan terus bertingkah manja padanya."

DEG~

Dadanya Jimin terasa sakit, kenapa Yoongi harus berkata dingin dan ketus seperti itu ? Apa dia memang tidak di butuhkan untuk Yoongi dan jagoan kecilnya ?

Selama ini ia berusaha mengganti peran Yoongi untuk Jungkook, membayar untuk semua penderitaan Yoongi selama di Jepang membesarkan Jungkook sendirian, nyatanya ia masih tidak bisa. Tetap saja menjadi seorang ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Lalu haruskah ia terus seperti ini ?

Hatinya tidak mau. Ia ingin selalu ada untuk Yoongi dan Jungkook, ia ingin selalu melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga ? Benarkah mereka pantas di sebut sebuah keluarga ?

Jimin ragu, ia menatap Yoongi. Mencium kening Yoongi cukup lama, ia memandangi onyx kelam Yoongi sekali lagi, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada bibir. Jimin mengecupnya, lebih manis dari es krim yang di makan Jungkook.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi !"

.

.

.

tbc?!

Nah~ aku udah lanjut dan maaf kalo ada typo lagi ya^^ karena besok aku mulai masuk kerja jadi chapter selanjutnya agak ngaret yak itu juga kalo ada yang nungguin sih -,-

Ah~ ya! Ini bukan ff angst kok jadi tenang aja gak kan sad ending xD meskipun endingnya belum kepikiran tapi aku pastiin ini akan happy ending^^

Terima Kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blank Space_

 _Chapter 3..._

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _Mereka akan memberitahumu aku gila_

 _But I've got a blank space baby_

 _Tapi aku masih punya ruang kosong sayang_

 _And I'll write your name_

 _Dan akan kutulis namamu_

 _.._

 _.._

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Jungkook tidak berhenti menangis sejak Jimin pergi, hancur semua keinginannya untuk jalan-jalan. Yang ia mau sekarang hanya pulang. Ke rumah Jimin tapinya, ia rindu Seokjin mommynya Jimin sekaligus neneknya, tidak perduli jika Jimin nanti akan datang menjemput dia dan Yoongi disini. Jungkook benci Jimin, ayahnya berbohong, dulu Jimin bilang padanya tidak akan bertemu Jisoo lagi tapi nyatanya setelah menyebutkan nama Jisoo, Jimin langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Yoongiii~ hiks~ Jimin meninggalkan kita lagi ?"

"Ck~ tidak akan, bukankah kita akan ke rumahnya ?"

"Jangan ! Jangan suruh Jimin pulang, Yoongi ! Biar saja dia tidur di luar."

"Memangnya itu rumah siapa, huh ?"

"Seokjin mommy~"

"Ck~ jika kau punya waktu untuk mengoceh sebaiknya kau turun dari punggungku, kau sudah besar, berat Jungkook, aku juga masih sakit."

"Aku sedang sedih, Yoongi, sedih… hiks~"

Lalu apa hubungannya sedih dengan Yoongi yang menyuruh Jungkook agar berjalan sendiri ? Pinggangnya belum sembuh dan sekarang harus bertambah sakitnya, Jimin sialan. Gara-gara dia pergi Jungkook tidak mau di bujuk, memang susah membujuk anak keturunan iblis brengsek itu, jika bukan Jimin sendiri yang membujuknya. Sejak di tinggal Jimin, Yoongi kewalahan mendapat pukulan dari tangan Jungkook, sakitnya menjalar kemana-mana. Kemejanya juga jadi penuh dengan es krim, sendok es krim beberapa kali melayang ke arahnya.

Jungkook maunya di bawa Yoongi ke kantor Jimin, tapi Yoongi tidak mau, untuk apa kesana jika nantinya dia hanya akan di usir lagi. Dulu, Jungkook pernah menangis ingin bertemu Jimin, terpaksa Yoongi pergi membawanya ke kantor Jimin. Semua staff di kantor Jimin taunya Jimin itu belum menikah apalagi memiliki seorang anak dari laki-laki ?

Setau mereka juga Jimin bukan seorang gay. Huh~ memangnya mereka tau apa soal kehidupannya dan juga Jimin ?

Memangnya kenapa jika Jungkook adalah darah daging Jimin yang dia lahirkan sendiri ?

Yoongi sakit hati. Harusnya ia tidak berhak untuk sakit hati. Ia kan bukan istrinya Jimin, wajar saja tidak ada yang mengenalnya ataupun berusaha di kenalkan oleh Jimin.

"Yoongi... aku mencintai Jimin, apa kau juga mencintainya ?" Jungkook masih enggan turun dari gendongan Yoongi, meski ibunya itu terus merintih sakit sambil sesekali berhenti tetap saja Jungkook menolak untuk jalan kaki. Jarak ke halte bus cukup jauh, Jungkook sedang sedih jadi dia tidak boleh merasa lelah juga nanti sedihnya hilang, jika Jungook tidak sedih lagi nanti Jimin tidak akan kembali. Jungkook selalu ingat kata-kata Jimin jika ayahnya itu akan selalu ada ketika dia merasa sedih. Jadi Jungkook ingin merasa sedih seterusnya meski ia tidak tau harus sedih karena apa, ia hanya ingin bersama Jimin, Yoongi juga tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tau." Yoongi mendengus sebal, halte bus sudah berada di depan matanya tapi ini seperti berjalan ribuan mil.

"Kenapa ?"

"Jimin itu menyebalkan. Sama sepertimu."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai ku dan juga Jimin ? Huaaaa~kau jahat Yoongi, jahat..."

"Auw~ auw~ yak ! Jungkook !"

tangan kecil Jungkook memukul punggung Yoongi secara brutal, sudah cukup, Yoongi tidak mau di buat lebih menderita lagi.

Ia menurunkan tubuh Jungkook paksa, terserah anaknya itu mau melakukan apa. Memijat pinggangnya, Yoongi berjalan lagi persis seperti nenek-nenek sambil memegangi pinggang rampingnya.

Si kecil tidak terima ia memeluk kaki Yoongi agar tidak pergi darisana.

"Hiks~ Yoongi~ jangan tinggalkan aku ! Jangan buang aku, Yoongi ! Hiks~"

Yoongi tidak perduli, ia terus berjalan dengan Jungkook yang terus memeluk kakinya. Para pejalan kaki yang lain menatap heran pada mereka, Yoongi seperti ibu yang jahat, sekeras apapun tangisan Jungkook ia pura-pura tuli. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang kini mulai membicarakannya dengan Jungkook.

"Yooonnnnggggiiiiii~"

.

.

.

Jungkook bilang ia tidak mau bertemu Jimin tapi sekarang ia tidak mau di ajak pulang ke apartemen Yoongi, ia ingin di bawa pulang ke rumah Jimin saja. Jika Jimin pulang ia sudah siap untuk memarahi ayahnya itu kalo bisa ia juga ingin memukul ayahnya.

Mereka tadi pulang dulu mengambil Bunny dan Holly, sempat bertengkar lagi, Jungkook tidak mau Holly di ajak ke rumah Seokjin mommy, Yoongi juga tidak mau Holly di tinggal sendiri. Bagaimanapun Holly pemberian Jimin yang Yoongi anggap berharga sama seperti Jungkook pada Bunny.

Tidak adil jika Jungkook boleh membawa Bunny tapi tidak dengan Holly.

Setelah di ancam Yoongi akan kabur ke Jepang akhirnya Jungkook setuju dengan syarat Holly harus tidur di luar, urusan itu nanti saja yang penting Holly boleh Yoongi ajak ke rumah Jimin.

"Yoongi jauhkan Holly dari ku ! Suruh dia tidur di luar saja temani Jimin. Mommy~ sekarang Jimin pulang tidak ? Jangan suruh dia pulang ya, mommy ?"

Seokjin dari tadi berusaha menjadi pawang yang baik untuk keduanya, melayani Yoongi yang mengeluh sakit pinggang lah, menjawab celotehan si kecil lah bahkan dia juga bersedia menjadi target salah sasaran akibat pertengkaran menantu dan cucunya.

Pokoknya apapun rela Seokjin lakukan supaya mereka betah dan mau tinggal disini saja selamanya.

"Jimin belum menelpon, pulang atau tidaknya dia hari ini pasti meneleponku terlebih dahulu."

Ketiganya saling pandang dengan Yoongi yang masih di pijat Heechul lalu ketiganya bergerak ke arah telepon rumah di ruang tamu, duduk melingkari telepon sambil terus memandangi teleponnya, takut berdering sewaktu-waktu jadi mereka sudah ada persiapan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Seokjin mommy, daddy belum pulang dari China ? Jika Jimin tidak menelepon sekarang, kita telepon daddy saja ya ?"

Jungkook memang begitu memanggil orang tua seenaknya, lagipula Yoongi tidak pernah menuntut dia harus memanggil apa pada kakek-neneknya. Si kecil hanya ikut orang tuanya saja, ia suka meniru Jimin dan Yoongi dalam semua hal.

Seokjin tidak pernah keberatan Jungkook memanggilnya mommy, apapun itu terdengar lucu jika Jungkook yang mengatakannya.

"Ya. Terserah baby Jungkook saja, lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu pulang, kurang ajar sekali dia meninggalkan kau dan Yoongi di kedai es krim. Bagaimana jika ada yang menculikmu, sayang~" Seokjin mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas lalu memeluknya erat, sang menantu mengernyit geli, sedangkan sang cucu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Dalam setiap kasus yang dia lihat di televisi, biasanya anak kecil seusia dia yang di culik bukan orang tua seperti Yoongi, kenapa mommynya itu malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Yoongi ?

"Mommy~ Kenapa Yoongi yang di peluk ?"

"Kau juga ingin di peluk ? Sini-sini mommy peluk !"

"Tidak usah." Jungkook ngambek ceritanya, dia sudah tidak mau lagi di peluk Seokjin.

Kring~

Nah... semuanya hening.

Menatap telepon yang berdering tanpa ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya. Masih kaget mungkin.

"Yoongi angkat !" si kecil yang pertama membuyarkan tingkah konyol mereka. Yoongi meringis, lalu menatap Seokjin melas.

"Kau saja, mom !" Yoongi menyerahkan teleponnya ke arah Seokjin, sang mertua sih terlihat santai, mengambil alih teleponnya dari pangkuan Yoongi.

"Yeobseyo ?" Jungkook dan Yoongi beringsut mendekat ke arah Seokjin, ikut menempelkan telinganya di gagang telepon.

'Mom~ aku akan pulang terlambat.' benar kan tebakan Seokjin, Jimin pasti akan meneleponnya. Jungkook ingin mendengar suara Jimin, tapi tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa menjangkau gagang telepon di telinga Seokjin.

Ia menarik lengan Yoongi bermaksud ingin di gendong ibunya, tapi Yoongi masih sedikit kesal dengan Jungkook jadi ia biarkan anaknya itu merengek lagi.

"Tidak usah pulang saja sekalian !"

'Mom~ kau jahat sekali.'

"Hueeeee~ Yoongiiii... aku ingin dengar juga. Jimin bilang apa ?"

'Eh ? Jungkook ? Mom~ kau bersama Jungkook ? Dimana ? Astaga... aku lupa menjemput mereka di kedai es krim.'

Saking sibuknya pekerjaan Jimin di kantor, ia lupa jika tadi sore berjanji akan menjemput Yoongi dan Jungkook. Tapi sekarang Jungkook bersama ibunya ?

Bagaimana bisa ?

"Iya. Jungkook ada disini, Yoongi juga. Jadi kau tidak perlu pulang."

'Aku akan pulang. Sekarang mom. Suruh mereka tetap disana !'

Pip~

"Mommy~ Jimin bilang apa ? Apa katanya ?"

"Kau sih berisik, Jimin akan pulang sekarang." Yoongi yang menjawab dengan ketus, membetulkan lengan bajunya yang di tarik Jungkook ia duduk sedikit jauh dari Seokjin. Duduk di atas sofa merah kesayangan Jimin. Sofa itu juga salah satu tempat ritual 'membuat' Jungkook. Kau tau maksudku, bukan ?

"Benarkah ? Jimin akan pulang ?"

"Iya, baby Jungkook senang ?"

"Tidak mau. Jimin jahat, boleh aku laporkan dia pada polisi, mom ?"

Seokjin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan cucunya. Yang benar saja masa Jimin di penjara hanya gara-gara hal konyol. Tidak ada hukumnya.

.

.

.

Cklek~

"Mom~ aku pulang !"

Brukk~

"Aw~"

Jimin baru saja melangkahkan kakinya sambutan yang ia terima adalah lemparan bantal, boneka, dan sepatu. Dia terus mengaduh sakit dan meminta ampun, kenapa jadi seperti anak sekolah yang pulang larut malam di jam belajar ?

Jimin capek, pulang beraktifitas dari rutinitas sibuk harusnya di sambut lebih baik dari ini.

Sang pelaku masih terus melempar Jimin dengan benda apapun itu yang ada di sekitarnya, tadi ia membawa bantal dan boneka, tapi belum puas. Jadi gantinya ia mengambil benda apapun itu yang ada di sekitarnya.

Prankk~

"Jungkook, hentikan !"

Yoongi mencegah tangan mungil si kecil, bukan bermaksud melarangnya melempari Jimin, masa bodoh calon suaminya itu mengaduh sesakit apapun tidak akan dia tolong.

Masalahnya Jungkook melempar vas bunga ke arah Holly lalu mencekik leher Holly sambil terisak.

"Hueeeee~ kenapa kau tidak menggonggong, Min Holly ? Aku tadi menyuruhmu menggonggong pada Jimin, makanya aku mau menggendongmu kesini. Kau harus membantuku memarahi Jimin, hueeeeee~"

Anak anjing itu sudah mau kehilangan napas, kenapa juga anak dari majikannya itu harus membencinya sedemikian rupa ?

Mana mengerti juga ia perintah tidak jelas dari Jungkook, ia tidak di latih untuk itu. Untung saja Yoongi berhasil merebut Holly lalu mendekap anak anjing yang manis itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kau mau membunuhnya, huh ?"

Jimin bisa bernapas lega, meski Yoongi datang bukan untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi Jungkook sudah berhenti melempar benda padanya. Si kecil mulai menangis, takut dengan suara bentakan Yoongi. Seokjin diam saja, ini urusan rumah tangga anaknya, jadi biarkan saja. Ia kembali memasang headphone lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Hiks~ jangan mendekat padaku, Jimin ! Aku membencimu !" Jungkook berjalan mundur begitu tau Jimin mau mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa membenci Jimin hanya kesal saja pada ayahnya.

"Jungkook, aku minta maaf !"

"Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya jangan menemuiku. Titik."

Si kecil berlari menuju kamarnya. Seokjin memang sudah menyiapkan satu kamar khusus untuk cucunya itu. Sejak pertama kali Jimin mengenalkan Jungkook sebagai cucunya, Seokjin sudah heboh menyiapkan semua peralatan si kecil, dari mulai kamar, baju, mainan, boneka, semuanya sudah Seokjin siapkan dengan baik. Tidak masalah cucunya itu belum mau tinggal dengannya, menginap sekali atau dua kali saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Ayo Holly, kau juga harus tidur." seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin, Yoongi ikut berjalan masuk ke kamar calon suaminya. Mertuanya ingin dia melahirkan satu cucu lagi untuknya, jadi dia tidak pernah menyediakan kamar khusus untuk Yoongi. Biar menantu cantiknya itu tidur di kamar Jimin saja. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ditiduri Jimin.

"Yoongi ?"

"APA ?" jawaban yang ketus, Jimin sering mendapat nada jawaban seperti itu atau mungkin lebih kejam dari sekarang, tapi itu ketika hubungan mereka tidak sejauh ini. Jimin selalu merasa tidak berguna jika Yoongi dan anaknya sudah tidak mau menganggapnya lagi.

"Kau marah ?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah ? Jungkook yang lebih berhak marah, kau tau dia tidak mau makan sejak tadi siang kami pulang dari kedai es krim. Harusnya kau tidak berjanji, anak kecil tidak mudah di bohongi."

Itu sebabnya Yoongi selalu menghindar dari semua pertanyaan Jungkook yang menjurus tentang perasaannya, takut salah bicara lalu menyakiti anaknya. Jungkook masih kecil percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya.

Grep~

Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa begitu bodoh, menyia-nyiakan keluarga kecilnya selama ini. Ia mencintai Jungkook ia juga mau bilang mencintai Yoongi. Tapi masih tidak bisa. Ia memang pengecut. Takut mengawali sesuatu yang tidak akan berakhir jika dihindari.

"Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi, kau tau sendiri bukan dia selalu menyiksaku jika menangis ?"

Jimin tersenyum dalam pelukannya, Holly sendiri entah sejak kapan sudah turun dari gendongan Yoongi. Anak anjing itu mengerti majikannya butuh waktu untuk berdua.

Tangan Yoongi yang sudah terbebas mengelus lengan Jimin di perutnya. Bukan cuma Jungkook yang ingin selalu bersama Jimin, ia juga begitu.

Hidupnya sudah tergantung pada Jimin, entah apa jadinya jika dulu Jimin pergi meninggalkannya ketika tau dia hamil. Yoongi tidak punya teman lagi selain Jimin, di Jepang dia juga cuma sendiri.

Orang tuanya hanya beberapa minggu sekali menjenguk. Jimin yang paling sering kesana, membolos beberapa hari hanya untuk menemani Yoongi.

Jimin juga yang membelanya di depan orang-orang yang menganggapnya menjijikkan. Tapi Jimin tidak begitu peka.

"Maafkan aku ! Aku sudah banyak memberi penderitaan untukmu dan juga Jungkook."

Jimin mencium leher Yoongi lembut, ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun tapi tergantung dengan reaksi Yoongi nantinya. Jimin bisa lebih sabar dan bermain lembut, ia tau Yoongi masih 'sakit'.

"Lalu ? Kau mau menebusnya dengan apa ? Menikahi Jisoo dan meninggalkan kami ? Tidak perlu minta maaf cukup sayat jantung kami dengan katana saja."

Dengan kasar Jimin memutar tubuh Yoongi lalu membungkam mulut si manis. Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya, ia lebih suka menyayat jantungnya sendiri. Yang bersalah disini dia bukan Yoongi ataupun Jungkook. Mereka tidak boleh lebih menderita lagi karena sikapnya.

Yoongi tidak berniat membalas ciuman Jimin, tapi saat Jimin mendorong tubuhnya ke sofa, Yoongi merasa pipinya basah. Jimin serius, sebelumnya iblis itu tidak pernah menangis, Yoongi tau karakter Jimin seperti apa. Ia mengerti tanpa harus dijelaskan oleh Jimin langsung.

Ia juga mulai berani membalas ciuman Jimin, mengaitkan lidahnya tanpa peduli saliva yang menurun ke dagunya, tangannya sudah terkalung di perpotongan leher Jimin, meremas rambut Jimin ketika jemari hangat mulai bermain menyusup ke dalam kaosnya.

Keduanya mendesis tertahan ketika Jimin bergerak dan bagian bawah mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Mereka sama-sama bodoh. Tidak mau saling bicara soal perasaan, lagi hanya dengan erangan dan desahan keduanya mengerti perasaan masing-masing.

Biar saja bokong Yoongi masih sakit, biar saja jika Seokjin melihat, biar saja jika Jungkook terbangun lalu menangis, keduanya sedang berusaha mengais kenikmatan yang sebenarnya, bukan didasari memuaskan napsu tapi juga tentang apa yang selama ini ingin mereka sampaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintamu, Jimin !"

Desahan frustasi terdengar cukup keras ketika keduanya sudah benar-benar tidak berbalut satu helai benang pun.

Malam ini mereka berjanji akan mengawali sebuah kisah yang lebih manis, menulis kembali cerita yang sudah bisa di tebak kemana cerita itu akan berkahir.

Lagi. Sofa merah disana menjadi saksi untuk 'ritual' adik Jungkook sekarang.

"Hiks~ akhirnya mereka akan memberiku cucu lagi."

"Mommy~ mereka sedang apa ? Kenapa tidak pakai baju ?"

"Eh ? Jungkook ?"

Seokjin tidak benar-benar tidur tadi, ia kembali setelah mendengar desahan keras dari Yoongi, ia penasaran menantunya itu kenapa ?

Tadi ia hanya mengintip sendiri tidak dengan mengajak Jungkook, yang benar saja.

Lalu Jungkook datang darimana ? Sejak kapan ?

Sekarang ia harus menjawab apa ?

.

.

.

Jungkook masih marah pada Jimin soal kemarin di tambah lagi semalam dia melihat ayahnya itu menindih tubuh ibunya sampai -sampai Yoongi kesakitan. Si kecil berlari sambil menangis, menjauhkan tubuh Jimin dari atas ibunya. Mereka sudah hampir mencapai klimaks tapi semua rusak dengan teriakan dan pukulan dari Jungkook.

Jelas keduanya kaget, mencari baju masing-masing yang entah dimana. Yoongi sendiri tidak sempat menutupi tubuhnya, Jungkook langsung menerjang memeluknya sambil menangis.

Seokjin datang kesana tidak memperbaiki keadaan, di bujuk sebagaimanapun juga Jungkook tidak berhenti menangis sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang Yoongi. Jimin frustasi, bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Persetan dengan Jungkook yang terus menangis menyumpah padanya. Pelepasannya harus tertunda, terpaksa harus ia selesaikan sendiri di kamar mandi. Jungkook sedang marah jadi jangan harap anaknya itu mengijinkan dia menyentuh Yoongi.

Lalu Yoongi ? Dia juga sama tersiksa. Hhh~ setelah menidurkan Jungkook mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan Jimin untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika bisa, jika tidak ya terpaksa menyelesaikannya sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Jangan duduk di dekatku, Jimin !" pagi ini mereka sarapan bersama, semua sudah berkumpul, Jungkook dengan seragam sekolahnya, Jimin dengan seragam kantornya, Seokjin yang sudah berdandan rapi seperti ibu sosialita dan Yoongi. Menantunya itu terlihat lusuh, jelas saja dia belum mandi pagi hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya saja. Bukan khas Yoongi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi menantunya itu mengeluh sakit untuk sarapan saja dia malas sebenarnya, di tambah cara berjalannya semakin terlihat tidak normal saja.

"Kau masih marah padaku ? Ayolah~ Jungkook, maafkan aku !"

"Tidak mau." Jungkook memakan rotinya dengan kasar ia memang meminta Jimin menjauh darinya tapi bukan berarti untuk duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Lagipula Yoongi kenapa masih mau dekat-dekat Jimin ? Bahkan tadi saja ibunya itu di gendong Jimin ke meja makan. Mommynya juga kenapa masih berbicara pada Jimin ?

Prinsip Jungkook jika ia benci Jimin semua orang juga harus membenci Jimin. Masa hanya dia yang marah pada Jimin ? Kan tidak seru.

"Yoongi, hari ini antar aku ke sekolah, ya ?"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau berangkat dengan Jimin saja." Yoongi jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk jangankan mau bersikap manis, tersenyum saja tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Tidak ada pengecualian, semua akan terkena imbasnya termasuk si kecil Jungkook yang tidak berdosa. Tidak berdosa ? Ya... anggap saja begitu.

Jungkook merenggut kesal, ibunya tidak pengertian sama sekali. Ia sedang marah pada Jimin, dekat dengannya saja tidak mau apalagi harus di antar ayahnya. Jika ia sedang tidak marah ia juga lebih memilih di antar Jimin saja daripada harus berangkat jalan kaki bersama Yoongi.

"Aku mau kau yang mengantarku, Yoongi ! Aku sedang marah pada Jimin." si kecil melempar kasar rotinya ke atas piring. Meminum habis susunya hanya dalam satu tarikan napas, ia langsung turun dari kursinya.

"Huh~ baiklah. Ayo, Jimin ! Antarkan aku ke sekolah, aku tidak jadi marah. Marahnya nanti saja." perkataan si kecil mulus tanpa beban apapun.

Padahal tadi dia ngotot tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Jimin, tapi sekarang tangan kecilnya terus menarik ujung kemeja Jimin. Ayah dan Mommynya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah si kecil, hanya bisa menahannya takut nanti si kecil marah lagi.

"Kkkkk~ iya... ayo ! Aku akan mengantarmu hari ini. Kau mau aku menjemputmu juga, hmmm ?"

"Tidak usah. Aku mau ikut Taehyung pulang saja, aku benci Jimin, aku benci kau juga Yoongi dan aku lebih membencimu Holly !"

"Jungkook ! Jika kau tidak pulang bersama Jimin, kau bukan anak ku lagi."

"Tidak mau Yoongi. Kau jahat. Aku tidak jadi membencimu, aku menyayangimu, sungguh !" takut juga tidak diakui anak oleh ibunya, Jungkook bergelayut di kaki Yoongi.

Ibunya hanya mendecih pelan lalu menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook kasar.

"Sudah pergi sana !"

"Jangan mengusirku, Yoongi ! Hueeee~" siapa yang mau mengusirnya ? Yoongi hanya menyuruh Jungkook pergi ke sekolah bukan pergi dari rumah ini lalu tidak kembali.

Sekasarnya Yoongi tidak akan pernah mengusir anaknya dari rumah. Mana bisa ia membuat lagi bersama Jimin satu anak yang lucu persis seperti Jungkook. Yang ada tubuhnya semakin remuk.

"Siapa yang mengusirmu ? Sana pergi ke sekolah !"

"Kau tidak mengantarku ke depan ?"

"Untuk apa ? Sana pergi !"

Dengan lesu, Jungkook menurut kata ibunya, takut jika ibunya tidak mau menganggap dia anak lagi. Nanti siapa yang akan dia peluk ketika tidur ?

Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran si kecil dan calon istrinya, ia mendekat ke arah Yoongi lalu mencium kening calon istrinya itu cukup lama.

Kebiasaannya jika akan berangkat kerja, anggap saja penyemangat tapi ia akan lebih bersemangat lagi kalau satu kecupan di bibir. Itu sih Jimin saja yang pervert.

"Aku pergi !"

"Hmmm~"

"Yoongi~ boleh aku menciummu juga ?"

Jungkook terlihat takut, mengatakan permintaannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sambil berdoa juga mudah-mudahan Yoongi mau di ciumnya. Biasanya juga begitu, tidak adil jika hanya Jimin saja yang boleh mencium ibunya.

"Hhh~" Yoongi menarik napas panjang, menaruh rotinya ia menunduk ke arah Jungkook. Si kecil senang, tanpa di suruh lagi dia langsung mencium seluruh wajah Yoongi dari kening kedua pipinya yang chubby lalu terakhir bibir. Jimin sedikit menekuk wajahnya saat Jungkook lebih dulu mencuri jatah morning kissnya.

"Sudah. Sana pergi ! Nanti kau terlambat."

"Aku pergi ! Aku mencintaimu Yoongi." si kecil menggenggam tangan ayahnya lalu menggandengnya keluar, mereka sudah mau melangkahkan kakinya tapi harus tertunda dengan teriakan Yoongi.

"Jimin !"

"Ya ?" Jimin menoleh, mengernyit heran ke arah Yoongi yang tengah memasang wajah seriusnya. Tadi menyuruh Jimin cepat pergi, sekarang malah mencegahnya.

"Jangan pulang terlambat ! Ingat, aku sudah tinggal disini jangan pulang seenaknya, jika tidak aku akan mengunci semua pintunya !"

Seokjin terkikik geli, senang juga akhirnya Yoongi mau tinggal disini. Tidak perduli itu hanya sementara atau selamanya. Yang jelas Yoongi dan Jungkook tidak akan kembali dulu ke apartmen lama mereka.

"Iya. Jika aku pulang terlambat pasti akan mengabarimu dulu, kau tenang saja."

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus pulang sebelum jam makan malam." Yang benar saja, Jimin tidak pernah pulang di jam yang Yoongi sebutkan tadi.

Ayolah~ jam kerja normalnya saja melebihi waktu makan malam mereka di rumah. Yoongi jelas tau hal itu. Biasanya jika menginap ya menginap saja, Yoongi tidak pernah mengatur jadwal pulangnya.

"Akan aku usahakan."

Daripada Jungkook terlambat bukan ? Jadi bilang saja iya, toh dia bisa menginap di apartemen Yoongi jika Yoongi tidak mengijinkan ia masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Terdengar aneh~

"Jimin ?"

"Apalagi ?"

"Jangan pergi dulu ! Aku ingin ikut, tunggu aku mandi, okey ?"

"Yak ! Yoongiiiii aku terlambat !" teriakan Jungkook sama sekali tidak di dengar, Yoongi pergi ke kamar mandi dengan susah payah. Ia mengancam Jimin jika berani meninggalkannya, tapi Jimin di siksa Jungkook jika ia tidak segera mengantarnya ke sekolah. Seokjin bahagia melihat anaknya tersiksa di tambah raut wajah frustasi Jimin membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Rasakan. Dulu, Jimin juga sangat merepotkan anggap saja ini... balas dendam ? atau itu terlalu kejam sebut saja karma.

.

.

.

"Kau meninggalkanku ! Apa maksudmu, huh ?" ini perjalanan kedua Jimin menuju kantornya, tadi dia sudah berangkat mengantar Jungkook lalu menuju kantornya. Belum juga sampai Yoongi sudah meneleponnya. Berteriak tidak jelas dan meminta Jimin kembali bersama Jungkook. Mana bisa ? Tadi saja ketika Jungkook tiba di sekolahnya gerbang hampir tertutup.

Si kecil menangis tidak bisa masuk ke kelas bersama Taehyung. Biasanya Taehyung menunggu Jungkook di depan gerbang sekolah, tapi sepertinya Taehyung sudah masuk lebih dulu. Jimin kesusahan menenangkan anaknya yang menangis, ia menyuruh satpam disana memanggil anak bernama Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak mau di ajak tapi di paksa, ia menemui Jungkook di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menangis. Jungkook juga tetap tidak mau berhenti menangis meski Taehyung sudah ada disana. Jimin semakin frustasi, untunglah guru Jungkook datang dan mengajak keduanya masuk. Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook lalu keduanya masuk bersama masih sambil menangis. Hhh~ menyusahkan saja.

Dan sekarang Jimin harus mengurus ibunya Jungkook. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut sakit. Ibu dan anak kenapa harus sama-sama menyusahkan ?

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, Jungkook terlambat Yoongi. Kau itu kenapa ? Tadi mengeluh sakit tapi kau mau ikut aku bekerja."

"Memangnya tidak boleh ? Aku akan mati bosan jika terus di rumahmu. Siapa nanti yang mau menggendongku ?"

"Terserah kau saja~"

Yoongi itu sama seperti Jungkook tidak pernah mau kalah. Jika bukan Jimin yang mengalah pertengkaran konyol mereka tidak akan berakhir.

Biar saja nanti Yoongi pasti akan lebih mati bosan di kantornya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Park !"

"Hmmm~"

Jimin menjawab seadanya saja, terlihat lebih dingin dan berwibawa dari hari biasanya, mereka yang sedari tadi menyapa sambil menunduk hormat di buat heran dengan tingkah Jimin hari ini apalagi melihat seorang namja manis yang bergelayut manja di lengan Jimin. Jadi, namja yang tempo hari datang kesini benar istrinya Jimin ? Bosnya itu gay ?

"Yoongi, singkirkan tanganmu !"

"Tidak mau. Kau nanti meninggalkan aku lagi." Yoongi puas dengan tatapan orang-orang yang dulu mengusirnya dari kantor Jimin. Ia masih mengingat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Rasakan. Nanti dia akan menunjuk wajah orang-orang itu di depan Jimin dan mengadu jika mereka jahat padanya dan juga Jungkook.

"Hhh~" si tampan hanya mendesah frustasi, sudah di ingatkan Yoongi itu keras kepala dan manja. Satu tambahan sifat merepotkan dari wajah manisnya.

Bahkan lebih manja mengalahkan Jungkook. Jimin sih tidak masalah jika nanti para karyawan menjauhinya karena menyangka ia gay, toh ia memang seperti itu untuk Yoongi. Ia hanya risih dengan tingkah ibu dari anaknya.

"Jimin, ini ruanganmu ? Nyaman juga. Aku boleh tidur disini kan ? Apa aku juga bisa memesan makanan ? Boleh aku meminjam laptopmu untuk bermain game ? Boleh aku duduk di kursi itu ?"

Lihat ! Baru saja masuk tingkah Yoongi sudah seperti itu. Maunya apa ? Jika berisik begini, ia tidak akan fokus bekerja. Yoongi lebih berisik dari tangisan Jungkook. Ia menyesal sudah mau menuruti kemauan calon istrinya. Tau begini biar saja Yoongi marah toh nanti juga akan baik sendiri.

"Yoongi, bisa kau diam ? Kau boleh melakukan apapun tapi jangan menggangguku. Aku disini mau bekerja bukan mendengarkan perkataan konyolmu."

Yoongi diam dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Ia duduk di sofa panjang yang ada disana lalu mengambil majalah bisnis di atas meja. Mata elangnya melirik ke arah Jimin, calon suaminya itu sudah fokus pada laptop kerjanya. Ia diacuhkan lagi. Menyebalkan.

Menidurkan tubuhnya, Yoongi memasang earphone lalu memutar musik kesukaannya dengan volume keras. Aman. Jimin tidak akan mendengarnya.

Tidak akan mendengar musik yang Yoongi putar tapi Jimin mendengar suara dari mulut Yoongi yang ikut bernyanyi mengikuti musik. Di tambah suara berisik ketika si manis mengunyah keripik yang memang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Jimin berusaha sabar, belum satu jam Yoongi sudah mau membuatnya marah. Tidak apa-apa daripada Yoongi berteriak seperti tadi pagi itu lebih mengganggu. Jadi biarkan saja~

"Uhuk~ uhuk~ Jimiinn ! Ambilkan aku minum !"

"Ck~ jangan berteriak ! Aku tidak tuli." Yoongi tidak berteriak sebenarnya ia bicara dengan nada biasa, Yoongi rasa begitu. Efek telinganya yang di sumpal earphone jelas berbeda dengan telinga Jimin yang tidak di sumpal apapun.

"Uhuk~ minum ! Jimiinnn~"

"Iya !" kesal tapi menurut juga, Jimin mengambil botol air mineral lalu menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. Salah siapa menguyah keripik sambil tiduran dan bernyanyi juga ?

Tersedak juga akhirnya... dia sendiri yang repot. Dasar Yoongi~

.

.

.

Tuk~

Tuk~

Tuk~

"Jimiiinnnn~ aku bosannnn !"

Si manis sudah berhenti mengunyah setelah menghabiskan tiga toples keripik, katanya keripik di kantor Jimin lebih enak, padahal semua keripik itu sama saja menurut Jimin. Tangan kecilnya berpindah fungsi, ketika tidak ada yang bisa dia ambil untuk di masukan ke mulut kini mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca kecil di depannya.

Jimin sudah berapa kali menghela napas, biarkan saja sampai Yoongi lelah sendiri.

Tangan si manis memang lelah tapi mulutnya belum lelah juga.

"Kau yang memaksa ikut denganku kan ? Jadi jangan protes !"

"Kita jemput Jungkook saja, ya ?"

"Masih dua jam lagi, Yoongi."

"Tapi aku bosaaaaannn~ berikan laptopmu ! Aku ingin bermain game !"

"Tidak boleh."

Yoongi merengut kesal lalu bergerak abstrak di atas sofa panjang Jimin.

"Yak, Yoongi ! Hentikan, kau bisa merusak sofanya !"

Mana ampuh si manis dengan gertakan yang di buat Jimin. Ia terus bergerak tidak jelas, bantal kecil disana sudah bertebaran kemana-mana, meja kacanya juga menggeser dari posisi sebelumnya bahkan toples kosong bekas keripik tadi jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja tidak sampai pecah.

Cklek~

"Yoongi, hentikan !"

"Jimin ini-" Jisoo masuk bukan pada waktu yang tepat. Ia tau tadi para karyawan di luar sana bergosip soal Jimin yang membawa seorang namja ke ruangannya. Mencoba berpikir positif saja mungkin itu klien baru Jimin atau mungkin temannya.

Tapi ketika ia melihatnya sendiri, ia rasa namja itu bukan klien atau teman Jimin. Apalagi tadi ia sempat mendengar Jimin memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan Yoongi ? Ibunya Jungkook ? Tapi Yoongi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini namja. Jadi, Jimin gay ? Tidak mungkin.

"Aku bosan, Jimin. Jangan bekerja terus ! Ayo, kita jalan-jalan saja."

"M-maaf, Jimin ? Aku hanya ingin membahas kontrak kerja sama kita."

Jisoo memang seperti itu, masuk ke ruangan Jimin tanpa permisi. Tidak perlu bukankah ia tunangan Jimin disini ?

Yoongi menoleh, menatap wanita cantik itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Untung saja dia ikut, jika tidak Jimin pasti akan pulang terlambat. Pergi bersama Jisoo. Wanita itu pasti alasan calon suaminya pulang larut malam terus.

Ia menghentak kakinya kesal, Jimin tidak boleh melihat Jisoo dengan tatapan seperti itu. Jahat sekali padahal ia ada disini.

Yoongi berlalu ke dekat Jimin, berdiri di samping calon suaminya itu lalu memeluk lengan Jimin erat. Si tampan benar-benar bingung. Yoongi itu kenapa ?

Jisoo menundukkan wajahnya, ia tidak bisa melihat adegan di depannya kini. Hatinya sakit.

"Maaf. Lain kali saja aku kesini lagi."

"Hey, Jisoo-ah !" Jimin berniat mengejar tunangannya tapi Yoongi mencegah lengannya lebih kuat. Enak saja ia mau diacuhkan lagi oleh Jimin ? Jangan harap itu terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana, Jimin ? Mengejar wanita itu ? Tidak usah."

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Kau tuli ?"

"Yoongi, ada apa denganmu hari ini, huh ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka aku ada disini ? Baiklah~ aku akan pulang. Kau puas ?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Yoongi. Hey~ kau mau kemana ?"

Yoongi tidak perduli dengan teriakkan Jimin , ia sakit hati. Menemani Jimin kesini tapi malah di acuhkan. Ia ingin pulang saja, mengadu pada Seokjin mommy. Biar saja, biar Jimin di usir dari rumah. Salah siapa membuat hari Yoongi menjadi lebih membosankan.

Jimin tidak habis fikir, kenapa Yoongi menjadi lebih sensitif ?

Jika Jimin tidak mengejarnya, Jimin tidak yakin Yoongi akan baik sendiri nantinya.

Hhh~ merepotkan saja... menjadi seorang kepala keluarga itu memang tidak mudah.

.

.

.

tbc~

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk review nya^^ maaf untuk typo~


	4. Chapter 4

_Minyoon/Blank Space/Chapter 4_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading^^_

.

.

Jimin memparkirkan mobilnya frustasi, ia sudah mencari Yoongi kemana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil. Sejak pergi dari kantornya tadi Yoongi memang sempat terkejar, Jimin sudah membujuknya untuk kembali tapi baru juga berucap Yoongi sudah menyerangnya dengan lemparan batu-batu kecil di sekitar tempat dia berdiri. Terus berteriak juga pada Jimin agar tidak mendekat. Jelas Jimin tidak akan berani mendekat, tidak sudi wajah tampannya harus rusak akibat lemparan batu.

Biarkan saja Yoongi pergi toh di bujuk juga susah, marahnya semakin menjadi. Jimin diam di tempatnya melihat Yoongi yang pergi dengan mata basah. Hhhh~ menyusahkan.

Jimin mengejar dengan mobilnya tapi Yoongi tidak ada dimanapun. Menelpon ke rumah mana berani ? Seokjin pasti akan membunuhnya lebih sadis dari pembunuh bayaran sekalipun.

Jimin menyerah, kembali ke kantor lalu hanya melamun. Ia sadar ketika salah satu office boy disana masuk untuk mengantarkan kopi. Matanya nyaris keluar sempurna ketika ia melirik jam di tangannya. Terlambat satu jam. Bencana kedua untuk Jimin.

Jungkook telat Jimin jemput di sekolah jadinya, ulah siapa ? Jelas ulah si manis Yoongi.

Matanya mengamati sekitar, sekolah sudah sepi. Gerbang depan hanya terbuka setengah. Jimin tidak tau Jungkooknya berada dimana. Kenapa anak dan ibu sama-sama suka menghilang ?

Untuk kasus Jungkook kurasa ia sendiri yang bersalah.

"Maaf. Apa semua anak sudah pulang ?" untunglah security tadi pagi masih berjaga disana. Setidaknya mengurangi sedikit kebingungan Jimin. Mungkin.

"Ah~ kau mencari Jungkook ?" Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jungkook cukup terkenal juga, untuk kenakalannya Jimin rasa.

"Dia sudah pulang. Aku melarangnya untuk pergi tapi dia tidak mau."

"Pulang ? Sendiri ?" Jimin mulai panik sekarang. Senakal-nakalnya Jungkook, si kecil tidak pernah berani pulang sendiri.

"Tidak. Supir pribadi Taehyung kembali untuk mengantarnya. Taehyung juga ikut, menggandeng Jungkook lalu membawanya ke mobil."

kisah dua bocah kecil itu cukup populer juga disini. Tidak ada yang tidak tau soal Jungkook yang tergila-gila pada Taehyung dan Taehyung yang enggan tapi tidak menolak.

Keduanya yang sering menangis bersamaan, saling menunggu ketika pagi dan pulang, istirahat memakan bekal yang sama, hampir tidak bisa dipisahkan dalam hal apapun meski tidak pernah akur.

Kisah dua bocah itu seolah menjadi legenda. Kkkkkk~ dasar bocah.

Jimin segera pamit, urusan Jungkook bisa ia kesampingkan. Setidaknya Jungkook aman bersama pangeran alien kecilnya, sekarang tinggal mencari Yoongi. Tapi kemana ? Handphonenya saja mati. Semoga tidak terjadi pada pemiliknya juga.

Pulang saja sebaiknya, mungkin Yoongi sudah ada di rumahnya. Bagaimana jika belum ? Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang pulang saja.

Toh pelarian Yoongi hanya dua, apartemen lama miliknya dan rumah Jimin. Jika sampai rumah Yoongi tidak ada , jadi Jimin tinggal mencari ke apartemen si manis saja.

Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kenapa juga akhir-akhir ini Yoongi sangat menyebalkan. Kurasa memang sudah lama si manis menyebalkan, Jimin baru sadar saja sekarang.

Jimin melangkah dengan ragu, takut sebenarnya. Ia tidak siap jika nanti saat ia memasuki pintu, Seokjin akan menyerangnya dengan bringas. Insting hewan ibunya memang tajam jika di ibaratkan mungkin singa atau macan. Mengerikan.

Krieett~

Plaakkk~

"Yak ! Anak kurang ajar, ayah macam apa kau ini membiarkan cucuku pulang sendiri ? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkookku, huh ? Kau sengaja ? Kau mau membuat Jungkook yang baru dengan Yoongi lebih sering, huh ?"

"Aw~ aw~ mommy ini sakit."

Apa Jimin bilang, belum juga satu langkah Seokjin sudah lebih dulu menampar, menendang dan menyeret telinga Jimin. Sakit. Jimin itu anak kandungnya tapi perlakuan Seokjin lebih kejam dari seorang ibu tiri. Kasihan~

"Jimin ! Kau berbohong ! Kau bilang mau menjemputku tapi tidak ada. Kau marah padaku ? Tidak boleh. Yang harusnya marah itu aku Jimin, bukan kau ! Rasakan ! Tendang dia lagi mommy !"

Jungkook ikut 'memeriahkan' suasana disana, tidak perduli pada teriakan kesakitan dari mulut ayahnya. Biar saja Jimin di hukum mommynya, salah sendiri membuat ia lama menunggu di sekolah tapi tidak datang. Untung saja ada supir Taehyung yang baik hati dan pangeran alien kecilnya tentu saja. Ah~ Jungkook semakin mencintai Taehyung.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Taehyung, anak itu dipaksa ikut ke rumah Jungkook. Jelas saja Taehyung tidak mau dan menangis kencang tapi memang dasarnya Jungkook itu manis, cantik dan berjiwa pyscho seperti mommynya Jimin, Taehyung mau juga di bawa. Orang tua Taehyung tidak marah, menurut mereka Jungkook itu lucu dan manis. Lagipula Taehyung dan Jungkook hanyalah anak-anak.

"Jungkook, Taehyung lapar." jejak air mata masih tertinggal di pipi si kecil Taehyung, ia terus meremas ujung baju Jungkook, mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dari pertikaian sengit antara ibu dan anak. Baru beberapa jam di rumah Jungkook, Taehyung sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Eh ? Taehyung lapar ? Aku punya es krim tapi tinggal satu, jika Taehyung yang makan nanti aku tidak punya es krim lagi. Tidak boleh, Taehyung tidak boleh lapar."

"Hiks~ Aku ingin makan es krim."

"Tidak mau. Itu es krim ku, hueeeee~"

"Ampun mom, ampun ! Hentikan ! Ini sakit."

Rumah kediaman Jimin berubah riuh dengan suara teriakan kesakitan darinya sendiri dan suara tangisan dua bocah manis juga teriakan Seokjin.

Mengalahkan riuh penonton dalam sebuah konser. Astaga~ yang benar saja.

"Aku menyesal sudah melahirkanmu, tau begini aku makan saja janinmu."

"Mom kau mengerikan, aku minta maaf tadi aku mencari Yoongi dulu, dia sudah pulang ?"

Jimin menutupi wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan takut Seokjin mengayunkan sapu yg tadi di gunakan untuk memukul pantatnya.

"Yoongi ?" Seokjin baru ingat sekarang, tadi pagi anaknya menjemput Yoongi lalu pergi berdua, sekarang Jimin hanya pulang sendiri ?

Kemana menantu cantiknya ?

"Ouh~ kepalaku sakit. Yoongi ? Dimana Yoongi ?"

"Mommy ! Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Badan Seokjin limbung kebelakang, untung saja Jimin lebih dulu menahannya. Seokjin tidak jadi jatuh, Jimin mengarahkannya untuk berbaring di sofa. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang melihat Seokjin hampir pingsan langsung berhenti menangis, mengikuti Jimin duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

"Jungkook, mommy Jungkook kenapa ?" Taehyung berbisik pelan sambil menghapus airmatanya, ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sekedar melirik Jimin.

Jika Taehyung tidak salah ingat, tadi mommynya Jungkook bertengkar dengan Jimin lalu sekarang malah terbaring lemah. Taehyung rasa Jimin itu berbahaya, kasihan Jungkook nantinya, jika Jungkook seperti Seokjin bagaimana ?

Jadi, Taehyung memeluk tubuh kecil Jungkook. Maksudnya melindungi Jungkook dari Jimin. Sedangkan si kecil Jungkook hanya mengelus lembut lengan Taehyung.

"Aigoo~ Yoongi... Yoongi kau dimana sayang ? Ouh~ kepalaku, pijat kepalaku, bodoh !" Seokjin itu sudah berteriak kasar memerintah orang seenaknya pula. Jimin hanya pasrah, mengikuti kemauan Seokjin untuk memijat kepala ibunya itu.

"D-dia mungkin pulang ke apartemennya, mom."

"Mungkin ? Kau bilang mungkin ? Itu jauh dari kata pasti, aisssshhh~ aw~ kepalaku."

"Yoongi ? Dia pergi ? Ini tidak adil, tadi pagi kan Yoongi yang mengusirku kenapa sekarang Yoongi yang pergi ? Harusnya aku yang pergi, hueeee~ tapi aku tidak mau pergi Jimin. Bagaimana ini ?"

tangan kecil Jungkook mencekal lengan Jimin lalu menarik-nariknya. Berharap ayahnya itu mau membawa Yoongi kembali tanpa harus ia yang pergi untuk menggantikan Yoongi. Apa ibunya itu marah ? Salah Jungkook apa ?

Jimin juga bingung harus bagaimana, daritadi handphone Yoongi tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa ia harus ke apartemen si manis yang dulu ?

Ya… apa salahnya untuk memastikan ?

"Hiks~ Jimin kau mau kemana ?"

"Mom, aku akan ke apartemen Yoongi yang dulu. Aku pasti membawa dia pulang."

adegan ini seperti Jimin yang menyebabkan anak semata wayang Seokjin kabur dari rumah. Malang sekali nasib Jimin~

.

.

.

Lagi. Jimin hanya bisa menghela napasnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Nihil. Yoongi tidak ada di apartemen lamanya. Sekarang dia harus mencari kemana lagi ?

Ini gawat, tidak bisa dibawa sesantai tadi. Jika ia kembali sekarang Seokjin bukan sekedar pingsan mungkin akan mati di tempat lalu hantu ibunya itu pasti akan langsung mencekiknya saat ini juga.

Dddrrrtttt~

Handphonenya berbunyi, malas sebenarnya. Disaat genting seperti ini siapa sih yang berani meneleponnya ?

Ck~ Jimin berdecak sebal, meraih handphone di saku celananya.

"Ha-"

'JIMIN !'

"Y-Yoongi ?" Jimin menjauhkan handphonenya lalu membaca nama yang tertera di layar, bukan nomor Yoongi. Lalu dia memakai handphone siapa ? Apa Yoongi di culik ?

'Iyaaa~ ini aku. Kau dimana sekarang ?' harusnya yang bertanya seperti itu Jimin bukan Yoongi. Siapa yang menghilang dan siapa yang di cari ?

"Kau sendiri dimana, huh ?"

'Kenapa kau balik bertanya ? Menyebalkan.'

jika Yoongi ada di hadapannya sekarang, bisa dipastikan si manis sedang mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lalu menghentak kakinya kasar. Nyatanya di seberang sana memang seperti itu.

"Yoongi, aku serius. Kau dimana ? Aku sudah lelah mencarimu kemana-mana."

'Kau mencariku ? Benarkah ?'

Yoongi ingin berteriak tapi malu, ia kan gengsi seolah memang haus perhatian Jimin. Lagipula Jimin kan memang begitu selalu mengkhawatirkannya, Yoongi saja yang sedikit tidak peka.

"Ayo pulang !"

'Pulang ? Tidak bisa. Hoseok bilang aku boleh menginap hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak menginap di apartemennya. Aku malah ingin menyuruhmu mengambil baju ganti untukku. Baju ku bau, Jimin. Kau mau kan ?'

Badan Jimin lemas mendadak setelah mendengar nama Hoseok. Hoseok ? Kekasih Yoongi ? Menginap ? TIDAK ! Tidak boleh terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus membawa Yoongi pulang, HARUS.

'Jim ! Jimin ! Park Jimin ! Kau dengar aku tidak, Park ?'

Jimin dengar dengan jelas tapi hanya bagian saat Yoongi menyebut nama Hoseok dan menginap. Selebihnya Jimin tidak tau Yoongi bicara apa.

'Isssshhh~ kau menyebalkan ! Jika kau tidak mau aku akan pakai baju punya Hoseok saja.'

Hoseok ? Menginap ? Baju ? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Yoongi itu miliknya mulai sekarang bukan milik siapapun.

"Yoon, dengar ! Beritahu aku alamat Hoseok sekarang !"

'Kau mau mengantarkan baju ganti untukku ? Yeaaayy~ aku mencintaimu, Jim !'

"Jangan banyak bicara ! Cepat tutup teleponnya dan kirim padaku alamat Hoseok !"

Pip~

Jimin mematikan teleponnya sepihak. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi bicara sesantai itu ? Tidak taukah jika seharian ini Jimin gelisah mencarinya ?

Kenapa juga harus Hoseok ? Kenapa tidak teman Yoongi yang lainnya saja asal bukan Hoseok. Mau tidak mau Jimin menyebutnya sebagai rival pengejaran cinta Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi kenapa sangat tidak konsisten ? Ia bilang mencintai Jimin tapi sekarang lebih memilih pulang ke apartemen Hoseok daripada ke rumah Jimin. Kurang apa Jimin selama ini ?

Jimin semakin cemas, ia tidak mau melepas Yoongi seperti dulu. Ia tidak mau membuat Yoongi hidup sendiri mengurus Jungkook. Meski sejak dulu Jimin selalu memberinya uang tapi tetap saja tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan Yoongi ketika harus membawa Jungkook dalam perut buncitnya kemanapun.

Jika dipikir ulang ia banyak merugikan Yoongi. Meninggalkan si manis tanpa status yang jelas, lalu ia sendiri bertunangan dengan orang lain. Lebih memilih mengikat seseorang yang asing dalam kehidupannya daripada harus mengikat Yoongi yang sudah jelas memang ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya.

Jimin sadar sepenuhnya. Batasan itu sudah mulai terlihat dan harus ia hancurkan. Tidak terus terusan berlindung di bawah status teman. Tidak mengenakan. Kasihan Jungkook juga.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap bergantian gedung apartemen di depan dan handphonenya. Si manis melakukan perintahnya dengan baik. Mengirim alamat apartemen Hoseok, meski sempat mengomel panjang lebar di panggilan kedua. Setelah Jimin memutuskan panggilan, Yoongi meneleponnya lagi. Suara Yoongi lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, kutukan dan makian untuk Jimin tidak ada yang ia lewatkan sedikitpun.

Jimin bergegas ingin segera menyeret si manis ke dalam mobil, mampir dulu di hotel, menelanjanginya lalu menggagahinya sampai pagi.

Bodoh ! Bukan saatnya berpikiran mesum seperti itu. Jimin masih sayang nyawanya sendiri.

Ting~

Menekan bel pintu apartemen Hoseok, si tampan berdiri gelisah. Kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintu ?

Kemana Yoongi ? Apa si manis membohonginya ? Jika iya Jimin akan benar-benar memperkosa Yoongi.

"Ck~ Yoongi-ya !" kali ini Jimin berteriak sambil terus menekan bel apartemen Hoseok secara brutal. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua sedang...?

"YAK ! MIN YOONGI !"

Cklek~

Menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu, Yoongi memasang senyuman polosnya. Ia melangkah hati-hati lalu menunjukan dirinya di depan Jimin.

Mata Jimin melotot melihat penampilan Yoongi sekarang. Apa-apaan calon istrinya itu ?

Pantas saja Yoongi sembunyi di balik pintu. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja Hoseok yang kebesaran dan celana pendek. Paha putihnya terekspos jelas, bercak kemerahan bekas semalam juga masih samar terlihat.

Jimin cepat melepas jas kerjanya lalu menutupi paha putih Yoonginya.

"Kau ? Ayo pulang !"

"Tidak mau. Mana bajuku, huh ?" Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi, tapi si manis tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya. Masa iya Jimin akan membiarkan Yoongi menginap jika penampilan Yoongi seperti ini ?

Yang benar saja. Tidak sudi. Kekasih Yoongi yang bernama Hoseok itu pasti akan tergoda juga.

"Aku bilang pulang ya pulang ! Kau tidak aku ijinkan menginap !"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, kau tidak dengar ? Aku mau menginap disini, Hoseok-ya~ tolong aku !"

"Mommy mencarimu. Dia sakit."

"Kau bohong ! Hoseok~ tolong akuuu !"

"YAK ! MIN YOONGI !"

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik sa-"

Seorang namja keluar dari dalam kamar hanya dengan berbalut handuk saja di area privasinya. Wajah Jimin memerah. Bukan karena melihat tubuh atas Hoseok yang tidak mengenakan apapun dan mencetak jelas tubuh berototnya. Bukan. Bukan begitu.

Jimin marah. Atau cemburu juga tepatnya. Yoongi yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran lalu Hoseok yang hanya memakai handuk.

Satu atau dua jam dia pergi, Yoongi pasti ditaklukkan Hoseok di atas ranjang. Kurang ajar.

"Ayo ikut aku pulang !" Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi, sebodoh ia akan menyakiti lengan Yoongi nantinya. Pokoknya Yoongi harus pulang. Titik.

"Hoseok~ aku tidak mau pulang."

"Kau Jimin ?"

"Ya. Aku Jimin, suaminya. Jangan ganggu istriku lagi. Ayo !"

Hey~ Hoseok tidak pernah merasa merebut Yoongi dari Jimin. Lagipula dari dulu ia dan Yoongi tidak pernah berpacaran. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Statusnya dengan Yoongi hanya untuk memanas-manasi Jimin. Jimin saja yang bodoh.

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku pulang, Hoseok juga harus ikut."

"MIN YOONGI !"

"APA ?"

"Ck~ terserah kau saja. Kau tidak mau pulang terserah, kau mau menginap terserah. Aku pergi."

Grep~

Jimin itu kenapa tidak mengerti perasaan Yoongi ? Mau Yoongi, Jimin membujuknya kalo perlu mengemis padanya untuk mau di bawa pulang. Bukan menyerah seperti ini.

"Iya~ iya. Aku ikut kau pulang." Yoongi juga kan akhirnya yang mengalah dan ikut pulang juga.

.

.

.

"Turun !"

Yoongi menurut, membetulkan jas Jimin untuk menutupi pahanya lebih dulu lalu membuka pintu mobil. Mereka sudah pulang ke rumah Jimin. Selama perjalanan tadi Jimin tidak berkata sepatah katapun.

Ia hanya ingin bertemu Hoseok. Jimin saja boleh bertemu dengan Jisoo setiap hari di kantor, kenapa ia sendiri tidak boleh ?

Ini tidak adil.

"Kau jahat !"

"Hhhh~" Jimin sudah lelah berdebat dengan Yoongi, terserah saja si manis mau berkata apa. Yang jelas tugasnya membawa Yoongi pulang sudah ia lakukan.

"Yoongiiii~ ouh sayang... kau kemana saja, hmmm ?" Seokjin menyambut di depan pintu, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan erat.

"Hey~ kenapa kau menangis sayang ?" isakan lirih dari Yoongi membuat pelukan mereka terhenti dan Seokjin baru sadar dengan penampilan Yoongi saat ini. Sontak saja ia melotot ke arah Jimin meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Jimin yang menyadari tatapan membunuh Seokjin hanya mengusap-usap tenguknya.

"Jimin jahat ! Dia tidak membolehkanku membawa Hoseok !" Seokjin tadinya sudah mau melempar Jimin dengan sepatu hak nya tapi begitu mendengar nama Hoseok, Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya. Langkah Jimin sudah benar. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Yoongi.

"Yoongiiiii~" itu suara si kecil Jungkook, berlari dari arah dapur dengan mulut penuh coklat dan es krim.

"Hiks~ jangan pergi Yoongi ! Aku janji tidak akan marah pada kau, Jimin dan juga Holly. Aku minta maaf, hiks~"

Menggendong si kecil, kemeja putih Yoongi ikut di kotori coklat dan es krim juga. Kenapa ia lupa sosok Jungkook ? Ibu macam apa dia ? Hanya karena cemburu pada Jimin ia bertindak semaunya sendiri. Harusnya ia yang meminta maaf bukan Jungkook.

"Hey~ jangan menangis Jungkook, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku mencintaimu. Chu~" menghujani wajah Jungkook dengan ciuman, lagi Yoongi bersyukur sudah dianugerahi anak semanis dan selucu Jungkook. Persetan dengan Jimin yang mencintainya atau tidak yang jelas ia tidak mau menyianyiakan malaikat kecilnya.

"Jungkook~ aku ingin pipis."

Eh ? Yoongi menatap ke bawah dan ia menemukan satu bocah laki-laki disana. Taehyung ?

Jungkook membawa Taehyung pulang ?

Seketika raut wajah Yoongi berubah lalu menatap Jimin sengit.

"Park Jimin ! Kau jahat ! Kau mengijinkan Jungkook membawa pulang Taehyung, kenapa aku tidak boleh membawa Hoseok kesini ?"

Mulai lagi. Jimin sudah bosan berdebat. Yoongi aneh, manjanya sekarang melebihi Jungkook. Jimin tidak habis pikir dengan sikap calon istrinya itu.

"Mom, Jimin tidak mencintaiku ! Dia bahkan sengaja meninggalkan aku di apartemen Hoseok."

"Bukan begitu. Kau sendiri yang tidak mau di ajak pulang."

"Jimin, apa yang dikatakan Yoongi itu benar ?"

"T-tidak mom."

"Bohong, mom. Kalau tidak aku peluk dia pasti sudah pergi."

Seokjin menatap bengis Jimin. Enak saja anaknya itu mau menyerahkan Yoongi pada orang lain dengan keadaan Yoongi yang menggoda seperti sekarang. Apa Jimin sudah gila ?

"Mom, ampun ! Aku hanya menakutinya tidak sungguh-sungguh mau meninggalkannya disana."

"Jangan menyangkal, Jim ! Park Jimin anakku~ kemarilah !" kalimatnya memang manis, tapi jika Seokjin yang mengatakannya terdengar menakutkan.

"Hueeee~ Taehyung mengompol, Yoongi !"

"Yak ! Kenapa kau yang menangis ?"

"Taehyung memakai celanaku, Yoongi. Itu celana favoritku. Hueeee~"

"Rasakan ini ! Rasakan ! Sekali lagi kau berniat mencelakakan Yoongi aku akan memotong tubuhmu !"

"Aw~ ampun mom ! Sakit~"

"Hiks~ Eomma... Taehyung ingin pulang."

Di malam hari kediaman Park lebih berisik dari tadi sore, suara tangisan dua anak kecil, Yoongi yang mengomel tidak jelas pada Jungkook, Jimin yang meringis dan Seokjin yang mengaum.

Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu hingga lelah sendiri nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Kurasa semua sudah kembali menjadi sedikit normal. Tidak seberisik sebelum-sebelumnya. Hubungan yang harmonis memang diharapkan tapi mereka memang tidak bisa masuk dalam zona seperti pasangan lainnya.

Biarkan saja maunya mereka seperti apa toh mereka nyaman disana.

"Jimin !"

"Hmmm ?"

"Pijat !" namja yang di panggil namanya hanya mendesah malas tidak ada niatan untuk menuruti perintah si manis, dia sedang sibuk. Laptop di pangkuannya dan beberapa lembar berkas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang mereka cukup menjelaskan betapa sibuknya presdir muda itu.

"Ck~ kau dengar aku tidak ? Tubuhku pegal, Jim~ ayo pijat !" lagi perkataan si manis tidak mendapat tanggapan sesuai harapan, hanya helaan napas berat. Jimin masih fokus pada laptopnya, sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata berframe hitamnya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, huh ?"

Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang diam. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu tanda jika ia sedang dalam mood kesal sekarang. Ia hanya ingin di pijat, sulit mana memijat dengan mengerjakan laporan bodoh itu ?

"Kau sudah mengerjakan itu berjam-jam. Nanti saja kerjakan lagi, sekarang pijat aku saja setelah aku tidur kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaan bodohmu itu."

Bruk~

"Yak ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Singkirkan kakimu dari laptopku, Min Yoongi !"

"Tidak mau. Pijat dulu baru aku akan menyingkir."

Yoongi itu kenapa makin menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini, tidak berbeda jauh dengan mommynya. Suka memerintah seenaknya, membentak tidak jelas, suka sekali marah-marah tapi setelah itu bermanja-manja pada Jimin.

Kemarin malam kan yang mendapat banyak pukulan itu Jimin tapi kenapa malah Yoongi yang mengeluh ingin di pijat ?

"Kau ? Haissshhh~ baiklah... baiklah. Aku akan memijat kakimu tapi singkirkan dulu, nanti laptopku rusak siapa yang bertanggung jawab ?"

Mengalah juga. Sudah terlalu lelah sebenarnya, mau berdebat sehebat apapun tetap saja yang menang Yoongi. Jimin selalu merasa iba melihat tubuh kurus Yoongi, makanya sekasar apapun Jimin ujung-ujungnya luluh di kaki si manis. Mau di perbudak sedemikian apapun ia rela meski hatinya terkadang protes keras. Tapi yang dikasihaninya tidak tau diri. Tidak ada imbal balik untuk jasa budaknya. Justru yang ada ia semakin di perbudak.

Yoongi tersenyum menang, ia menarik kakinya dari atas laptop Jimin. Mengubah posisi duduknya dengan benar. Ia sempat mendengar Jimin menghembuskan napas berat sebelum menaruh laptopnya di atas nakas lalu memulai kegiatan memijat kaki Yoongi.

"Jangan keras-keras !" Jimin baru menyentuh kaki putih mulus itu, belum melakukan gerakan apapun tapi si manis sudah berteriak sambil membentak. Mulut Yoongi itu seperti wanita, cocok dengan parasnya yang cantik seperti seorang wanita. Apa semua pria cantik di dunia ini bersifat sama seperti Yoongi dan mommynya ?

Mengerikan~ untung dia terlahir sebagai pria tampan. Katanya begitu.

"Makanlah yang banyak ! Tubuhmu hanya tinggal tulang yang dilapisi kulit tipis. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau padamu."

Yoongi mencibir mendengar sindirian kasar Jimin untuk dirinya. Memang dia begini gara-gara siapa ?

Dulu sekali tubuh Yoongi cukup berisi seperti Jimin, bahkan sisa peninggalan tubuhnya yang dulu masih terlihat sampai sekarang di kedua pipi chubbynya. Ketika hamil Jungkook tubuhnya semakin padat efek orang hamil kebanyakan seperti itu, mungkin. Tapi setelah Jungkook lahir, berat badannya turun drastis.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja ia belum siap membesarkan seorang bayi. Meski ia berstatus 'wanita' dalam kasusnya, tetap saja ia laki-laki. Tidak tau bagaimana mengurus bayi, bagaimana menggendongnya, bagaimana memberinya makan, bagaimana memandikannya, Yoongi tidak tau apapun. Membesarkan Jungkook sendirian hampir membuatnya frustasi. Ayah dan ibunya hanya mengunjungi sesekali, ibunya Jimin dulu sama super sibuknya, Yoongi hanya konsultasi masalah merawat bayi lewat telpon saja. Jimin sendiri sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya.

Dengan kondisi seperti itu bagaimana bisa Yoongi tetap gemuk seperti dulu ? Jadilah tinggal tulang yang menempel saja. Harusnya Jimin mengerti dan meminta maaf bukan mengejek seperti tadi.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, tubuhmu akan sama kurusnya. Sialan~"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya cobalah makan yang banyak. Aku selalu merasa bersalah melihatmu yang sekarang."

"Jangan banyak bicara ! Pijat saja yang benar."

Yoongi mungkin memiliki dendam tersendiri. Mau bagaimanapun Jimin bersikap manis tetap saja semua itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi ia butuh Jimin, tidak yang lain. Dan Jimin juga harus membutuhkannya jangan membutuhkan yang lain.

"Sudah ! Sekarang pijat pinggangku !"

"Lihat lingkar pinggangmu bahkan hampir sama dengan Jungkook !"

"Ck~ tidak jadi. Aku mau tidur saja. Sana singkirkan tanganmu !" si manis menghempas tangan Jimin kasar, menarik selimut tebalnya lalu berputar membelakangi Jimin.

Jimin menurut saja, sudah terlalu biasa dengan tingkah aneh Yoongi. Ada untungnya juga ketika Yoongi hamil Jungkook dulu ia tidak ada di sampingnya. Jika ada mungkin Jimin sudah mati konyol harus menyanggupi permintaan aneh Yoongi. Tidak hamil saja ia sudah cukup tersiksa apalagi ketika hamil dulu ?

"Ya... aku juga harus mengerjakan laporanku lagi."

"Ck~ jangan !" Jimin baru mau meraih laptopnya, tapi Yoongi sudah lebih dulu memeluk pinggangnya, membuat kegiatan Jimin terhenti.

Sudah di bahas sebelumnya bukan ? Jika pada akhirnya Yooni pasti akan berubah begitu manja pada Jimin.

"Aku bilang kau bisa menyelesaikannya nanti jika aku sudah tidur. Aku belum tidur, Jim ." sedikit malu juga melakukannya, seorang Min Yoongi memeluk Park Jimin lebih dulu, tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Tapi jadi sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Konyol sekali~

Jimin tersenyum, Yoongi itu sangat lucu jika sedang merajuk. Ia ikut merebah di samping Yoongi lalu menarik tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengecup kepala si manis sekilas lalu mengusap lembut punggung si manis. Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu, hangat.

"Jimiiinn~ sepertinya aku mau sakit. Besok kau dirumah saja, ya ?"

"Kkkkk~ kau hanya butuh istirahat, aku tidak bisa. Besok ada rapat penting."

"Besok aku akan lebih baik ?"

"Ya. Tutup matamu dan tidurlah."

"Jim~"

"Hmmm ?"

"Jangan tidur, teruslah bicara ! Aku suka mendengar suaramu."

Jimin terkekeh geli, ia mengecup kepala Yoongi lagi, lagi dan lagi. Lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan tidur. Aku akan bercerita untukmu."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau bayam, mom. Singkirkan bayamnya !"

"Ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Jungkook !"

"Tapi rasanya tidak enak. Yoongi bilang makanan yang tidak enak itu makanan basi. Itu sudah basi, mom. Buang saja !"

"Yak ! Makan atau kusumpal hidungmu dengan sumpit ?"

"Hueeeeeee~ Jimiiiin ! Mommy jahat !"

Kata pagi itu tidak pernah menjadi awal yang tenang untuk keluarga mereka. Si kecil Jungkook selalu membuatnya sedikit heboh di bandingkan tetangga sebelah yang saling melempar panci.

Jimin baru saja tiba disana. Ia sudah di serang pelukan Jungkook di kedua kakinya. Si kecil tampak ingin menangis, tubuh gemuknya bersembunyi di antara dua kaki Jimin.

"Hey~ kenapa denganmu, sayang ?" tubuh gemuk itu sudah berpindah kedalam gendongan Jimin sekarang, tangan besar Jimin membersihkan sisa nasi di sekitar pipi Jungkook lalu mencium pipi gempal itu bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak mau makan bayam, Jimin. Tapi mommy memaksaku."

Jungkook itu mirip dengannya, tidak suka memakan sayur. Jimin tersenyum lembut, membetulkan topi sekolah si kecil ia lalu menurunkan Jungkook untuk kembali duduk.

"Jangan memberi pengaruh buruk padanya, Jimin! " Seokjin itu suka asal bicara, siapa juga yang memberi pengaruh buruk pada Jungkook ? Jika soal tidak suka sayur, itu salah siapa yang memasak sayur beserta ulatnya dalam satu wadah ?

Jimin tidak pernah lupa hal itu. Menjijikan ketika ia kembali harus mengingatnya.

"Tapi jika Jungkook tidak suka jangan dipaksa, mom. Kasihan dia."

"Ck~ terserah kau saja. Dimana menantu cantikku ?"

Tadi Yoongi sudah bangun, menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakai Jimin lalu merebah lagi. Jimin mengajaknya turun untuk sarapan tapi Yoongi tidak mau. Belum lapar katanya. Jika sudah begitu, Yoongi tidak bisa di bantah. Jadi biarkan saja, toh jika lapar ia pasti akan mengambil makanannya sendiri.

"Dia masih tidur."

"Tidur ? Semalam kau mengerjainya berapa kali ?"

"Uhuk~"

"Hueeeee~ Jimin kau jorok. Bajuku basah, mom."

Lagi. Seokjin tidak pernah menyaring ucapannya. Meniduri Yoongi ? Jimin memang ingin melakukanya semalam saat memijat Yoongi sebenarnya Jimin sedikit bernapsu hanya di tahan saja. Tapi sumpah ia tidak melakukannya.

"Dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, mom."

"Menantu cantikku sakit ? Ouh~ aku harus melihatnya. Kalian pergi sana, ini sudah siang !"

"Siapa yang sakit Jimin ?"

"Tidak ada yang sakit sayang, ayo aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah !"

"Yoongi tidak ikut ?"

"Ibumu sedang sakit, kau pergi saja dengan ayahmu sana !"

"Yoongi sakit ? Kau bilang tidak ada yang sakit."

"Kakinya yang sakit, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat !"

"Tidak mau."

Hhh~ Jimin tidak bisa memaksa Jungkook jika sudah begini, mata Jungkook sedikit berkaca-kaca bibir kecilnya di monyongkan ke depan tanda jika si kecil mau menangis. Siapa juga yang akan tahan ?

Jimin melirik mommynya sekilas, Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menuju ke atas, memeriksa menantu cantiknya tentu saja. Tidak ada pilihan lain, terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa, Jimin meraih tubuh si kecil lalu menggendongnya mengikuti jejak Seokjin ke kamar Yoongi.

"Yoongi ! Hiks~ jangan sakit !" Jungkook berlari cepat ke arah Yoongi begitu Jimin menurunkannya di ambang pintu. Ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi erat, ia takut seperti dulu di Jepang.

Ia masih sangat kecil ketika malam hari tubuh Yoongi menggigil hebat, tubuhnya panas, keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi dahi ibunya. Jungkook hanya bisa menangis tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Yoongi seperti hampir mati saja, Jungkook sangat takut, takut sekali. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan Yoongi, Yoongi segalanya untuk Jungkook.

Siapa nanti yang akan mengurusnya ? Siapa nanti yang mau mengajaknya bermain ? Siapa nanti yang membelikannya es krim ? Jungkook sangat menyayangi sosok Yoongi, tanpa Jimin mungkin ia masih bisa bertahan tapi tanpa Yoongi ? Itu hal yang mustahil. Tidak perduli sosok 'ibu' untuknya berbeda seperti sosok ibu yang lain, kasih sayang Yoongi tidak berbeda seperti ibu lainnya bahkan lebih baik dari mereka. Jungkook merasa begitu.

Untung saja ada tetangga baik hati yang menolong mereka.

"Hey~ big bunny. Kau jelek jika sedang menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa." Yoongi tersenyum lembut seraya membelai rambut halus si kecil. Ia jadi tidak tega, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"Hiks~ aku mau disini saja. Kenapa kau harus sakit lagi ? Kau bilang kau tidak akan sakit. Aku takut kau mati, Yoongi." ucapan polos si kecil berhasil membuat mata Seokjin melotot sempurna, cucu kesayangannya mendoakan menantu cantiknya mati ? Hhh~ untung Jungkook masih kecil, Seokjin memahaminya.

"Kkkkk~ aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah sana kau akan terlambat, sayang~"

"Ka ! Pergi sana dengan ayahmu ! Biar aku yang mengurus ibumu."

"Tidak mau. Nanti mommy jahat. Yoongi kau tidak mau kan ? Mommy pasti akan memberimu makanan basi, kau bisa keracunan. Jangan mati, Yoongi. Hueeeee~"

"Yak ! Bocah kau~"

"Jungkook-ee ayo kita berangkat ! Taehyung pasti sudah menunggumu." Jimin segera menggendong Jungkook begitu melihat mommynya seperti akan mengeluarkan tanduk. Jika sudah marah Seokjin tidak perduli siapa itu, tangan lentiknya siap mengukir 'seni' di tubuh targetnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau Yoongi, hueeeee~ kenapa Taehyung harus menungguku ? Taehyung jahat. Aku mau Yoongi tapi aku mau Taehyung, hueeeee~"

.

.

.

"Jungkook !"

"Taehyung !"

Jimin senang akhirnya Jungkook mau berhenti menangis, untung saja bocah bernama Taehyung itu memang sedang menunggu anak manisnya. Berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah lalu tersenyum antusias begitu melihat ia yang menggendong Jungkook turun dari mobil.

Bocah tampan itu setengah berlari ke arahnya, menggapaikan tangannya ke atas seolah ingin meraih tangan Jungkook yang berada dalam gendongan Jimin.

Jungkook juga tidak mau diam, tubuhnya terus bergerak sejak Taehyung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Turunkan aku, Jimin !"

"Jungkook kau terlambat." Taehyung langsung menggandeng tangan kecil Jungkook ketika Jimin menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya. Menggemaskan sekali mereka jika tengah akur begini. Jimin suka melihatnya. Senyum Jungkook adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Yoongi sakit, Tae. Dia mau mati, aku takut."

"Yoongi baik-baik saja Jungkook. Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada orang lain, mereka akan salah paham nantinya." Jimin jengah juga sedari tadi Jungkook berkata Yoongi mau mati. Jimin juga takut, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Ia belum melamar Yoongi secara sah, ia juga belum menikah dengan Yoongi, masa iya Jimin harus jadi seorang single parent. Jungkook juga ada-ada saja.

"Jadi, Yoongi tidak akan mati ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Anak nakal, sudah sana gerbang sekolah akan ditutup."

Jimin menunduk, mencium pipi, dahi lalu bibir si kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jungkook-ee."

Chu~

Bukan kecupan Jungkook untuk Jimin, bukan juga kecupan Jimin untuk Jungkook. Tapi itu kecupan Jungkook untuk Taehyung.

"Aku suka Taehyung."

"Hueeeee~ eomma... pipiku basah."

.

.

.

Tok~ tok~ tok~

"Masuk !"

"Jimin, aku... ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu !"

"Jisoo ?"

Salah Jimin, ia sudah memulai awal yang rumit tapi tidak mau menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Pergi tanpa solusi apapun adalah yang terbaik menurut Jimin tanpa menyadari ada hati seseorang yang masih ia ikat tapi ia buat simpul ikatannya, tidak ia lepas tidak pula ia perkuat lalu ia buat tali lama yang sudah meregang kembali erat.

Apa yang harus ia putuskan sekarang ?

Bermain dengan dua ujung pisau sangat berbahaya.

"Jimin~ aku-"

"Aku minta maaf."

Hening. Kenapa jadi secanggung ini ? Jimin tidak tega melihat wanita cantik di depannya terus menundukkan kepala sambil meremas ujung roknya, Jimin tau Jisoo merasakan sakit yang sama sepertinya, tapi jika terus begini Jimin tidak mau Jisoo semakin sakit.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau boleh menghukumku dengan cara apapun."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kita... apa kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi ?"

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jisoo yang tengah duduk sekarang. Ia memegang kedua tangan wanita cantik itu lalu menaruh sesuatu disana. Cincin. Cincin pertunangan mereka. Tanpa suatu jawaban dari mulut Jimin, Jisoo sudah mengerti jawabannya. Jadi biarkan ia menangis, biarkan airmatanya turun bersamaan cincin yang juga terlepas dari jari Jimin, biarkan pelukan Jimin setidaknya menjadi obat penawar rasa sakit hatinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jimin. Hiks~"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Jisoo-ah !"

"Jika kau memintaku menghukummu, bolehkah aku ajukan hukuman itu ?"

"Ya. Katakan !"

"Cintai aku seperti dulu lagi, Jim. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu, aku mohon."

"Cinta itu bukan suatu hukuman. Jangan seperti ini, kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Aku tidak bisa. Hiks~ aku tidak bisa."

"Jisoo-ah, jangan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang penjahat. Ini sakit."

Jimin melepas pelukan mereka, menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Jisoo lalu menghapus jarak di antara keduanya.

Bukan Jimin ingin terlihat semakin jahat, ia hanya ingin memastikan hatinya siapa yang akan ia pilih. Ia memang seorang penjahat ulung, jadi biarkan ia memperbaiki semuanya menghapus gelar itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Jisoo-ah !" setelahnya Jimin berlari kencang, entah kemana tujuan namja itu tapi Jisoo tau satu hal. Hubungannya bersama Jimin sepenuhnya sudah berakhir. Ini akhir dari semuanya. Bukan ia yang menghukum Jimin jika begini tapi Jimin yang menghukumnya. Terlalu sakit hingga ia menyesal telah membiarkan nama Park Jimin tertulis di ruang kosong hatinya, harusnya nama itu tidak pernah ada. Ya... tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

Tap~ tap~ tap~

Brakkk~

"YOONGI !"

"Ugh~"

Yoongi sudah memakan bubur buatan Seokjin lalu meminum obatnya, Seokjin kemudian menyuruh ia tidur barang sejenak tapi anak semata wayangnya berhasil merusak rencana itu. Yoongi baru mau menutup matanya tapi Jimin sudah lebih dulu menerobos masuk lalu memeluknya begitu erat.

Ada apa dengan Jimin ?

"A-aku... kesulitan ber...na...pas.. ugh~ Park Jimhh~"

"Maaf."

"Uhuk~ uhuk~ kau sudah gila ? Kau mau aku mati, huh ? Kau senang aku meninggalkanmu lalu kau akan mencari ibu baru untuk Jungkook ? Jangan begini caranya, langsung saja kau tancapkan pisau ke jantungku. Dasar bodoh~"

Jimin menikmatinya, ia tersenyum mendengar setiap umpatan yang keluar dari bibir pucat Yoongi. Si manis masih pandai mengumpat ternyata. Jimin rasa Yoongi memang tidak sakit.

"Maafkan aku."

Yoongi hanya mendelik tajam lalu membuang wajahnya dari Jimin. Tubuhnya terasa panas, efek sakit mungkin. Tapi kenapa efeknya muncul ketika melihat senyum Jimin ? Tampan. Namja di depannya sangat tampan.

"Yoongi ?"

Chu~

Mata Yoongi membola ketika ia mencoba menoleh ke arah Jimin, namja tampan itu malah mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir kecilnya.

Jimin benar-benar sudah gila.

Panas. Rasa bibir Yoongi memang tetap manis tapi sensasinya berbeda. Tentu saja, Yoongi sedang sakit dan apa yang ia lakukan ?

Meraup bibir pucat itu lalu menindih si empunya di bawah badan besarnya.

"Yak ! Apa yang kau- aaarrgghh~ Jiminnhh..."

"Menikahlah denganku, Min Yoongi !"

"Eungghh~ aaaasssshh~ hen...tikanhh.. aahh~"

Tinggalkan saja. Park Jimin memang mempunyai cara gila untuk melamar kekasihnya. Kita hanya perlu berdoa, semoga Yoongi tidak semakin sakit setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

sudah berapa abad aku gak lanjutin ini ?!

dan ouh~ ini pasti makin jelek sama makin gaje...

maaf untuk typo.

Yosh~ terima kasih^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Minyoon Blank Space_

 _Chapter 5_

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"Jimin, ayo tidur denganku !"

"Haisssshhh~ kau tidur sendiri saja, Jungkook-ee. Untuk malam ini, _jebal_ ~"

"Aku tidak mau. Takut, ayo Jiminn~ ayo !" lengan kecil yang tenggelam di baju piyama bermotif _micky mouse_ terus berusaha menyeret lengan besar Jimin, sang ayah.

Hhh~ begini jika ada Jungkook. Jangankan mau menggagahi Yoongi, baru mencium Yoongi saja si kecil sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Tadi itu Yoongi sedang _horny_ dan hampir akan keluar jika Jungkook tidak menganggu mereka mungkin sekarang dia dan Yoongi... ah~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuat 'adik kecil'nya kembali mengeras.

Sekarang si kecil dan tatapan tajam Yoongi seolah menyudutkannya telak, Jimin ingin menuntaskan hasratnya tapi tangisan si kecil tidak tega ia dengar.

"Ck~ sudah sana bawa Jungkook pergi !" nah kan ! Nada bicara Yoongi kembali ketus. Si manis sudah terlanjur kesal, mana mau jika kegiatan panas mereka di lanjutkan ?

Yang ada ia akan membentak dan mengkuliti Jimin hidup-hidup.

"Dengar ! Yoongi tidak mau tidur denganmu, Jimin ! Kau bau belum mandi."

Jimin melirik sekilas pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang. Jungkook benar, ia masih memakai pakaian kantornya, belum sempat mandi tapi Jimin jamin ia tidak bau seperti kata Jungkook. Lagipula jika ia bau lalu kenapa Jungkook terus membujuk Jimin untuk tidur di kamarnya ?

"Yak ! Kalo aku bau ya sudah tidak usah tidur denganku !"

"Hueeeeeeee~ tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Pokoknya kau harus tidur denganku, tidak apa-apa kau bau juga aku tidak menciumnya, sungguh."

Srrroottt~

"Lihat ! Aku sedang flu. Kau wangi Jimin, wangi~ hmmm… seperti bayi, heheh~"

"Menjauh dariku !"

Jungkook tidak mau diam, menggesekkan hidungnya pada lengan Jimin sambil terus menyeret Jimin agar beranjak dari sana. Tadi itu dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak bahkan sebelum jam makan malam Jungkook sudah lebih dulu terlelap bersama mommynya Jimin.

Niatnya Jungkook dan mommynya Jimin mau makan malam tapi tidak asyik jika hanya berdua, mereka mengajak Yoongi tapi tidak jadi. Yoongi masih sakit, mana mau di ajak makan malam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu Jimin saja tapi yang ditunggu tidak datang juga, karena mengantuk keduanya memutuskan untuk berangkat tidur makan malamnya mereka tunda nanti saja.

Seokjin tidur menemani Jungkook tapi selang beberapa saat ia pindah ke kamarnya. Jungkook ditinggal sendirian jadilah si kecil terbangun karena mimpi buruk, lalu mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Yoongi membuatnya penasaran dan takut juga.

Pura-pura berani membuka pintu kamar Yoongi, jika ibunya sedang diserang maling ia kan bisa disebut pahlawan nantinya. Tapi kenyataannya yang Jungkook lihat adalah Jimin yang tengah menindih tubuh ringkih Yoongi dimana kondisi ibunya hampir telanjang. Dasar Jungkook~ selalu datang saat waktu yang salah...

"Jimiiiinnnn~ ayo ! ayo ! tidur denganku !" Jungkook masih dengan usahanya menarik ujung kemeja sang ayah. Yoongi sendiri lebih memilih tidur kembali, menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala sambil mengumpat kecil. Jimin menghembuskan napas kasar lalu menatap wajah kantuk anaknya. Hidung si kecil terlihat merah itu artinya Jungkook benar-benar _flu_ , Jimin kasihan juga apalagi ketika melihat kedua mata bulat yang mengerjap lucu, ingin tertutup tapi masih ingin terbuka.

Hhhh~ Jimin kalah juga.

"Baiklah~ aku tidur denganmu !"

"Yeaaaaayyy~ ayo tidur ! ayo tidur !"

"Ck~ kalian berisik ! tidur sana, keluar dari kamarku !"

"Yoongi, kau sedang sakit. Kata dokter di sekolahku orang sakit tidak boleh marah nanti sakitmu bertambah parah dan bisa saja mati."

"YAK !"

"Jungkook-ee bukankah kau mengantuk ? Ayo kita tidur saja."

Yoongi tadinya mau menjadikan Jungkook korban dari guling yang tengah ia pegang, untung saja Jimin lebih cepat membawa si kecil keluar dari sana. Jadilah pintu kayu yang menjadi korban dadakan si guling. Salah si kecil juga, bicara dengan nada polos di depan Yoongi tanpa tau arti dari ucapannya sendiri. Dasar~

"Jimin, Yoongi itu sakit apa ? Kenapa dia lebih sering marah akhir-akhir ini ?"

"Hanya demam biasa, tidak usah khawatir. _Jja_ , lebih baik sebelum tidur kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan ibumu."

"Tidak mau. Nanti juga pasti sembuh sendiri, tiap Yoongi sakit aku tidak pernah berdoa tapi dia bisa sembuh, jadi untuk apa berdoa ? _Seongsaem_ bilang doa itu biasanya untuk orang yang meninggal. Yoongi masih hidup, tidak perlu kita doakan."

"Hhh~ tidur saja sana ! Susah bicara denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk lagi. Kita mengobrol saja ya, Jimin ?"

"Yak ! Tutup matamu, Jungkook ! Dan berhentilah bicara !"

"Jimin, kau juga demam ya ?"

.

.

.

"Hatchiii~ hueeeeee~ rotiku jadi menjijikkan. Kenapa ingus ku selalu keluar saat aku bersin, Jimiiinnn~"

"Ck~ berisik ! Ini bersihkan hidungmu, bocah !"

"Aw~ Yoongi kau menekan hidungku terlalu keras. Aduh~ sakit..."

"Hhhh~"

Keluarga kecil Jimin tengah sarapan bersama pagi ini. Yoongi sudah mau dia ajak makan bersama sekarang. Meski satu roti tak habis ia makan setidaknya ada asupan gizi untuk perut ratanya.

"Aduh, mommy~ aku tidak bisa bernapas ! Hah~ hah~ hah~" Seokjin tengah memakaikan masker untuk cucu tercintanya. Tadi pagi Jungkook mengeluh sakit tenggorokan dan _flu_. Ini pasti ulah si kecil yang susah di atur. Seokjin sudah susah payah bangun pagi-pagi dan memasak untuk bekal Jungkook ke sekolah, ia tidak mau cucunya jajan sembarangan dan sakit. Padahal ia tidak tau saja jika bekal makan siang yang ia buat dengan cinta Jungkook berikan untuk Yugyeom. Teman sekelasnya.

Pagi sekali Jungkook menangis keras, ia pikir satu lubang hidungnya hilang. Ia kesulitan bernapas hanya sebelah saja. Sontak Jimin yang tidur di sampingnya menjadi korban pertama Jungkook di pagi hari. Ayahnya yang masih terlelap itu, Jungkook suruh mencari satu lubang hidungnya yang hilang. Hey~ mana ada satu lubang hidung menghilang ?

Jimin di antara setengah sadar atau tidak menurut saja dan malah balas berteriak, "Dimana terakhir kali kau meletakkannya ?"

Jungkook menangis semakin keras dan berhenti saat Yoongi menempeleng kepala Jimin lalu menyumpal mulut si kecil dengan dot.

Pagi yang merepotkan selalu terjadi jika si kecil sakit. Ckckck~

"Kau tidak usah sekolah saja, Jungkook-ee. Kita pergi ke dokter saja ya ?" Seokjin khawatir dengan kondisi cucunya, takut sakit si kecil semakin parah mengingat bagaimana hyperaktifnya Jungkook.

"Tidak mau. Taehyung pasti kesepian, kalo dia rindu padaku bagaimana ? Kasihan~"

Yoongi berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban dari mulut Jungkook, siapa juga yang akan merindukan bocah seperti Jungkook ? Selain dia, Jimin dan keluarga mereka tentunya. Bocah kecil bermata rubah itu pasti senang tidak ada yang mengikutinya lagi jika Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah.

"Kau itu memang keras kepala. Tapi ingat, jika kau merasa pusing atau hidung kecil mu itu hilang lagi cepat beritahu _seongsaem_ mu dan suruh dia menelpon Jimin atau aku, mengerti ?"

"Hmmm~ aku mengerti."

" _Jja_ , berangkat dengan ayahmu sana !" Yoongi menggendong tubuh kecil Jungkook lalu mencium wajah lucu anaknya, suhu tubuh Jungkook sedikit berbeda hari ini, Yoongi sama khawatirnya seperti Seokjin, jika ia tidak sedang dalam kondisi sakit ia pasti lebih memilih menunggu Jungkook saja seharian penuh di sekolah si kecil. Sayangnya tubuh Yoongi masih lemas.

"Yoongi, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan nakal pada mommy, kau sedang sakit sebaiknya tidur saja, ya ?"

"Kkkkk~ anak nakal. Kau menyuruhku tidur tapi kau sendiri tidak mau menurut padaku. Kau juga sakit."

"Yoongi~ maskernya sangat mengganggu, ugh~" Jungkook ingin mencium bibir Yoongi tapi mengingat ia memakai masker jadinya si kecil lebih memilih memeluk leher Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut surai si kecil dan mengantarkannya ke depan.

"Ayo kita berangkat, jagoan !" Jimin mengambil alih Jungkook dari gendongan Yoongi, mengecup kening ibunya Jungkook sekilas lalu membawa si kecil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yoongi mengintip di balik kaca, masih berharap Jungkook mau istirahat di rumah saja.

"Jungkook ! Ingat pesanku, _okay_ ?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lucu seraya membentuk tanda ok dengan tangan kecilnya, Jimin mengacak surai hitam si kecil dan beralih menatap Yoongi.

"Jim~ sempatkan waktumu untuk menelpon pihak sekolah, pantau kondisi Jungkook kita. Dan jangan terlambat menjemputnya, jika kau tidak bisa segera telpon aku !"

"Iya."

"Jangan hanya berkata iya saja tapi lakukan ! Jika tidak aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi."

" _Ne... arraseo_!"

Yoongi masih terlihat pucat, semakin pucat ketika Jungkook sakit. Tidak pernah berubah. Yoongi memang seperti itu mencemaskan Jungkook lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Bahkan ia rela terbang dari Jepang ke Korea hanya karena Jungkook sakit dan ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Sebelumnya ia menelpon Jimin dan menangis meminta dicarikan tiket pesawat ke Korea di waktu tengah malam.

Hhh~ sekasar apapun Yoongi ia sangat mencintai si kecil.

.

.

.

"Taehyung !" namja kecil yang baru turun dari mobil hitam itu menoleh ke asal suara, mengernyit bingung mendapati namja seusianya dengan wajah tertutup masker.

"Jungkook-ee ?"

"Hi !"

"Kau aneh. Suara mu juga."

"Ekhem~ ekhem~ Taehyung~ Taehyung~ Taehyuuunngg~ uhuk~ uhuk~ apa masih aneh ?"

"Kau sakit ?" tangan kecil Taehyung menyentuh dahi Jungkook. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil seakan berhasil mendeteksi penyakit temannya hanya dengan menyentuh dahi saja.

Ia menarik tangan Jungkook lembut tanpa mendengar celoteh namja kecil yang ia seret secara halus.

"Taehyung, kelas kita disana !"

"Ikut saja !"

Kaki-kaki mungil keduanya terus melangkah beriringan melewati kelas yang biasa mereka tempati. Menimbulkan tatapan aneh seisi sekolah, biasanya kedua bocah itu memang akan masuk ke kelas dengan bergandengan tangan tapi sambil menangis bukan seperti sekarang, terlihat akur dan lucu.

Taehyung berbelok di ujung koridor, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan ruang kesehatan. Guru yang berjaga disana tersenyum menghampiri dua bocah yang sudah terkenal dengan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka.

"Ada apa ?" guru itu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan dua bocah di depannya.

"Lee _seongsaem_ , Jungkook sakit." Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook cukup keras, hingga membuat tubuh gurunya terhuyung ke belakang dengan tubuh Jungkook dalam dekapannya.

"Aw~ Taehyung ! Kenapa kau mendorongku ?"

"Aku takut tertular."

"Kau jahat !"

Jungkook merenggut kesal, kedua bola mata si kecil mulai berkaca-kaca tanda jika ia akan menangis. Ia sudah sangat senang tadi ketika Taehyung menggandeng tangannya, Jungkook pikir mereka akan membolos hari ini dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tapi semua harapannya hilang. Ingatkan Jungkook jika usianya masih sangat kecil untuk berpikir seperti itu.

"Haisshh~ sudah jangan bertengkar ! Kau sepertinya memang sedang sakit ya, Jungkook-ee ? _Jja_ , kita masuk !"

"Taehyung juga, suruh dia ikut denganku, Lee _seongsaem_ !"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau belajar dengan Park _seongsaem_."

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus ikut denganku !"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hueeeee~ Lee _seongsaem_. Taehyung jahat, ayo suruh dia ikut !"

"Tidak mau, hueeeee~"

Guru muda itu memijat pelipisnya, tadi ia sudah berpikir lain menyimpulkan jika kedua bocah itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan jauh dari kata merepotkan seperti yang orang bilang. Itu tadi, sekarang ia menarik kesimpulan yang ia buat sendiri lebih setuju dengan pendapat yang sudah ada.

Tangan Jungkook berusaha menarik ujung seragam Taehyung, mengajak namja yang ia sukai itu untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. Taehyung menolak mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari ujung seragamnya tapi tetap saja tidak mau lepas.

"Ayo~ ikut aku, Taehyung. Hiks~"

"Tidak mau, Jungkook-ee. Aku tidak mau."

"Aigooo~ jadi tidak ada yang mau permen lollipop ?"

Keduanya berhenti menangis lalu menoleh pada guru muda sekaligus dokter di sekolah mereka. Tanpa di suruh keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam dan mengambil lollipop dari tangan guru tampan tersebut.

"Anak pintar. Nah sekarang, Jungkook-ee kau ikut aku sebentar dan kau Taehyung duduk saja disitu."

 _"Ne, seongsaemnim."_ kompak sekali. Padahal tadi siapa yang merengek tidak mau ikut masuk ?

.

.

.

Tok~ tok~ tok~

"Masuk !"

" , ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu !"

"Ck~ siapa ? Kau tau bukan aku sedang sibuk, suruh dia menunggu satu jam lagi !"

"Tapi dia mengancam akan berteriak di depan gedung dan menghancurkan semuanya, dan maaf dia sudah memulai dengan memecahkan vas bunga ketika aku menyuruhnya menunggu."

Jimin menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi terus bergerak menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting, beralih menatap sang sekretaris dengan raut wajah kesal. Tamu macam apa itu ?

"Merepotkan sekali. Kau bertanya siapa namanya ?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan jika dia adalah... mmm~ istri anda." menjeda beberapa saat dan berujar lirih di ujung kalimatnya. Siapapun tidak akan percaya jika selama ini presdir tampan mereka sudah memiliki seorang istri terlebih lagi dia... _namja_ ?

"Oh~ sial ! Aku lupa bertanya kondisi Jungkook. Suruh dia masuk, cepat !"

Jimin segera meraih gagang telepon dan mendial nomor sekolah Jungkook begitu sekretarisnya keluar dari sana. Ia menutup kembali teleponnya setelah mendapat respon dari pihak sekolah, cukup lega juga mendengar Jungkook baik-baik saja dan sedang diijinkan beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

Cklek~

"Ganti sekretarismu dengan yang lebih berotak sedikit, Park !" Yoongi mengomel tidak jelas setibanya di ruang kerja, Jimin. Tanpa di suruh ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang. Keringat mengucur dari wajah manisnya, bibirnya juga pucat. Harusnya Yoongi istirahat saja di rumah, kenapa harus kemari ?

"Kau masih sakit. Kenapa tidak di rumah saja ?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak terlalu sibuk bekerja dan melaksanakan tugasmu menjaga Jungkook."

"Tapi aku memang sibuk, setelah ini aku ada rapat penting."

"Kau selalu menganggap penting semua pekerjaanmu. Tapi Jungkook lebih penting, ingat itu !"

"Aku tau. Aku sudah menelpon pihak sekolah, mereka bilang Jungkook sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan."

"Jungkook-ee ku yang malang. Aduh~ kepalaku pusing, Jimin. Kita harus menjemputnya sekarang."

"Dia baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Sebaiknya kau juga khawatir pada dirimu sendiri."

Jimin meninggalkan meja kerja, menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memegangi kepala. Anak dan ibu sama saja. Sudah tau sakit, tapi tidak mau sekedar berbaring seharian di ranjang atau pergi ke dokter.

Jimin juga tau, Yoongi datang bukan hanya khawatir pada Jungkook tapi ingin berada di samping Jimin. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Min Yoongi yang akhir-akhir ini berubah manja.

"Jim~ dingiinn~" kan Jimin bilang apa, Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin. Lucu. Tingkah Yoongi ketika sedang sakit. Melebihi Jungkook. Kekanakan dan manja.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah." Jimin mengusap punggung rapuh Yoongi, menaruh dagunya di kepala Yoongi sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman disana.

"Jungkook. Aku ingin menjemput Jungkook. Ayo, Jim~ kita berangkat ke sekolah Jungkook saja, ya ?"

"Hhh~" Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas, Yoongi itu sosok yang tidak bisa di bantah. Bukan karena galaknya. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi wajah merajuk yang tengah ia pasang sekarang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati Jimin. Siapa juga yang akan mau menolak jika Min Yoongi sedang dalam mode manis sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu ?

Yoongi yang sangar layaknya macan betina mempunyai sisi manis di mata Jimin. Hanya pada Jimin. Wajar saja jika Jimin rela di perbudak sedemikian kejamnya oleh Yoongi. Toh Jimin selalu mendapat 'bonus' juga kan nantinya.

Cup~

Mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas dan Jimin rasa demam Yoongi semakin parah dari hari sebelumnya. Panas. Bibir Yoongi terasa menyengat.

"Baiklah~ kita akan menjemput Jungkook sekarang. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, _okay_ ?"

"Apa itu ? Jika tentang bergulat di ranjang seharian, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku mencari suami lain yang bisa sedikit menahan hormonnya."

"Ck~ kenapa yang ada di otakmu itu hanya tentang ranjang saja ?"

"Karena kau bajingan mesum."

"Ey~ aku sakit hati, Yoon." Jimin meringis sambil memegang dadanya, berpura kesakitan. Yoongi berdecih sebal dan mencubit gemas pinggang Jimin.

"Aduh~ sakit, Yoon."

"Cepat katakan apa itu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin membawa kalian berdua ke dokter, hanya itu. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan."

"Hanya Jungkook tidak denganku, deal ?"

"Ya, tidak denganmu. Kau harus ke dokter kandungan sepertinya."

"Apa ? Kau gila !"

Bukkkh~

"Aduh~ sakit ! Ampun, Yoon ! Berhenti memukul kepalaku !"

"Tidak akan. Rasakan ini !"

Silakan lindungi kepalamu dari brutalnya seorang Min Yoongi, tuan Park.

.

.

.

"Jungkook !"

"Hiks~ Yoongi jahat ! Jimin juga jahat ! Kenapa kalian kesini ? Hiks~"

Jimin tidak tahan kepalanya terus menjadi sasaran tangan lentik Yoongi. Meski sedang sakit, tidak mengurangi kadar keganasan seorang Min Yoongi sekalipun. Tenaganya juga. Kencang, brutal dan kuat. Kepala Jimin terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Jadi, Jimin iya kan saja kemauan Yoongi menjemput Jungkook. Selalu kalah. Termasuk janji yang ia ajukan tadi, soal dokter. Yoongi bersikeras tidak mau di ajak ke dokter malah memukul kepala Jimin lebih keras bahkan ingin memukul dengan toples jika tangan Jimin tidak segera menahannya.

Lalu sekarang, anaknya itu juga sama, dalam gendongannya terus berontak dan memukul dada Jimin. Tidak mau di ajak pulang. Anak dan ibu kenapa suka sekali memukulnya, sih ?

Tadi, saat Jimin meminta ijin kepada wali kelas Jungkook si kecil memang tengah beristirahat di ruang kesehatan seperti perkataan gurunya di telepon. Tertidur. Bersama dengan Taehyung di sampingnya. Iya, tidur berdua. Makanya Jungkook menangis kencang saat Jimin membangunkan lalu menggendongnya. Taehyung juga bangun, mengucek matanya lalu ikut menangis. Kaget.

Ia pikir Jungkook di culik. Kesadarannya belum pulih betul dan ia melihat putri cantiknya tengah di gendong seseorang sambil menangis dan merentangkan tangan ke arahnya. Seperti meminta pertolongan. Taehyung juga takut di culik, jadi ia ikut menangis, menunjuk ke arah Jungkook sambil meneriakan nama teman kecilnya itu.

Lee _seongsaem_ yang ada disana juga ikut menenangkan dua bocah yang menangis. Berusaha menggendong Taehyung lalu memupuk punggungnya pelan. Barulah Taehyung tenang. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook yang masih menangis dan menemukan Jimin juga Yoongi. Jungkook tidak di culik ternyata. Taehyung lega.

"Taehyung~ hiks~ aku mau Taehyung !" mendengar namanya di sebut, Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang guru. Takut di bawa Jungkook pulang ke rumah. Ia masih ingat bagaimana keganasan Seokjin, orang yang Jungkook panggil mommy, saat memukul Jimin. Taehyung takut di pukul juga.

"Jungkook, berhenti menangis ! Aduh~ kepalaku sakit lagi." Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Jungkook tapi kepalanya malah berdenyut nyeri tiap kali Jungkook berteriak. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya, tapi yang di khawatirkan malah seperti ini. Tidak tau diri dan lebih memilih orang lain di banding dirinya dan Jimin. Yoongi kesal.

"Hey~ lihat ! Kau bertambah jelek, ingusmu semakin banyak jika menangis, Kookie-ah." Jimin mengelap air mata si kecil, membersihkan hidung si kecil yang berair dengan tangannya. Jijik juga. Jadi, ia mengelapkannya pada baju Yoongi.

"YAK !" Yoongi hampir mau mengumpat tapi tidak jadi. Ia tau tempat. Gantinya ia menggeram kasar. Jimin hanya tersenyum mengejek. Awas saja jika di rumah nanti. Jimin tidak akan selamat.

"Hiks~ tapi aku mau disini. Aku mau ditemani Taehyung, Jimin !"

"Iya, iya. Taehyung nanti pasti akan datang ke rumah, iya kan ?" memasang senyum terbaiknya, Jimin melirik ke arah Taehyung. Berusaha meyakinkan si kecil agar mau bekerjasama, tapi justru tidak bisa di andalkan. Taehyung malah menggeleng kecil sambil sedikit terisak. Bukan karena senyuman Jimin tapi orang di belakang Jimin melotot ke arahnya. Yoongi. Siapa lagi jika bukan dia ?

"Tuh kan, Taehyung tidak mau, hueeeeeeee~ turunkan akuuuu !"

"Jungkook ! Ikut aku pulang atau aku kurung kau bersama holly !"

"Hueeeeeee~ holly bau. Aku tidak mau, hueeeee~ Yoongi jahat."

"Aw~ aw~ Jungkook, jangan memukulku terus !" Jimin lagi kan yang jadi sasaran. Yoongi yang jahat tapi dia yang dipukul. Apa salah Jimin ?

"Jungkook-ah, Taehyung tidak akan ke rumahmu sekarang, tapi nanti pulang sekolah dia pasti kesana. Aku janji akan membawanya ke rumahmu. Jadi, berhenti memukul ayahmu, kau tidak kasihan ?"

"Hiks~"

Sang dokter tersenyum lembut, Jungkook akhirnya mau berhenti menangis juga. Soal Taehyung mau di ajak kesana atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Yang jelas ia harus bisa membantu Jimin membujuk Jungkook untuk pulang. Memang sebaiknya Jungkook di rumah saja. Istirahat untuk beberapa hari. Jangan sekolah dulu.

"Kau janji ? Hiks~"

"Ah~ mmmm... iya, aku janji. Ya~ janji." sang dokter mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke atas. Ragu sebenarnya, takut Jungkook menagih janjinya bagaimana ? Lihat nanti saja~

"Taehyung nanti ke rumahku, ya ? Aku kan sakit, kau harus bawa makanan yang banyak nanti. Aku ingin dibawakan roti awan isi coklat, ya ?" itu bakpao. Tapi Jungkook tidak tau namanya. Hanya tau bentuknya putih dan bulat. Tidak mirip awan sih, tapi Jungkook kekeh menyebutnya itu roti awan.

"Ke rumah, Jungkook ? Nanti aku di beri makanan juga, tidak ?"

"Hmm~ nanti Taehyung boleh meminta apa saja untuk oleh-oleh dari rumahku." Jungkook mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum lebar, melihatkan gigi kelincinya yang putih. Taehyung juga ikut tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan sang dokter untuk menggendongnya lebih dekat ke arah Jungkook.

Sang dokter menurut, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook setelahnya. Ia mengusap punggung Jungkook pelan.

"Cepat sembuh, Kookie !"

Ah~ Jungkook rasanya bahagia sekali. Ia memeluk leher Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Si kecil malu. Dasar~

"Baiklah~ sekarang kita pulang. Kami permisi !" Jimin dan Yoongi membungkuk sekilas pada sang dokter sebelum beranjak dari sana. Tidak lupa bergumam terima kasih.

"Lee _seongsaem_ , roti awan itu apa ?"

"Ah~ mungkin roti tawar dengan selai coklat."

"Apa itu ? Aku tidak mengerti."

Taehyung baru ingat perkataan Jungkook soal roti awan. Seperti apa bentuknya, Taehyung tidak tau dan bertanya pada sang dokter membuatnya semakin bingung. Hhh~ bocah.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah di rumah sekarang. Jungkook sudah di periksa dokter pribadi Jimin, ia juga sudah meminum obatnya tapi tidak mau tidur. Padahal biasanya seseorang setelah meminum obat merasa ngantuk lalu akan tertidur.

Tapi tidak dengan Jungkook, obat tidur yang terkandung di dalam obat sirup yang ia minum tadi tidak berpengaruh apapun. Ia sedang tiduran di kamar Yoongi dengan Jimin juga tentunya. Memeluk tubuh Jimin, tidak mau dekat dengan Yoongi. Suhu tubuh Yoongi membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Yoongi sendiri sudah di periksa dokter katanya sih hanya demam biasa. Dan sedikit stress. Mungkin karena masalah kuliahnya. Yoongi berada di semester akhir sekarang. Cemas dan gugup. Itu sebabnya emosi Yoongi tidak stabil. Berubah-ubah.

"Jimin, kenapa hanya Jungkook yang kau peluk ? Aku juga sakit, Jim. Jika kau tidak lupa." Yoongi memalingkan tubuhnya sambil menarik selimut sebatas leher. Ia berada di sudut ranjang dengan Jungkook di tengah mereka berdua.

Jimin tersenyum, melepaskan pelukan Jungkook lalu bergerak merubah posisi. Ia jadi di tengah sekarang.

"Jimin, kenapa kau pindah kesitu ? Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana ?"

Jungkook protes, posisinya sekarang jadi di sisi ranjang Yoongi. Mudah sekali untuknya terjatuh ke bawah sana. Kenapa orang tuanya kejam sekali, sih ?

"Kalau begitu tukar tempatmu dengan Yoongi, sana !"

"Yoongi, awas ! Aku mau tidur disitu. Ayo tukar tempat !" mereka bertukar tempat dengan bibir yang saling mengerucut lucu.

Hhh~ Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas lagi. Keduanya kenapa jadi sangat manja jika sedang sakit begini ?

Giliran Jimin yang sakit tidak ada satupun yang peduli. Yoongi, Jungkook bahkan ibunya sendiri pun. Mereka memang mau merawat Jimin tapi kasar. Kalau Jungkook selalu beralasan jika dirinya masih kecil belum bisa melakukan pekerjaan orang dewasa, ketika Jimin menyuruhnya mengambil obat di nakas atau sekedar mengambil minum. Jimin yang malang.

"Yoongi, sih. Kenapa suka sekali meniruku ? Kau kan sering tidur dengan Jimin." Jungkook kembali memeluk leher Jimin.

Tangan kecilnya berusaha mengusir Yoongi dari sana. Si kecil tidak mau berbagi Jimin jika sedang sakit begini. Yoongi juga sama. Maunya di manja Jimin.

"Berisik. Cepat tidur sana. Itu pakai plestermu dengan benar."

Plaak~

"Aw~ sakit. Hueee~ Jimin dahiku sakit." Yoongi memasang plester penurun panas di dahi Jungkook dengan keras. Ia kesal, mau sakit atau tidak, anaknya itu selalu saja mengganggu waktu berduanya dengan Jimin.

"SEOKJIN MOMMY ! HUEEEEEEE~"

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Jungkook-ee ? Ini aku pukul dahi Yoongi untuk mu, ya ?"

"Apa ? Kau berani memukulku, Park Jimin ?" Jimin kan hanya bercanda, kenapa Yoongi malah melotot padanya sekarang ?

Braakk~

"Kenapa ? Ada apa Jungkook-ee ? Mana yang sakit mana ?" Seokjin datang dengan terengah mendengar teriakan Jungkook tadi. Khawatir cucunya itu punya penyakit parah yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Mommy~ gendong ! Aku ingin tidur dengan mommy saja. Awas kalian kalau rindu padaku, ya !" percaya diri sekali si kecil ini, orang tuanya tentu saja bersyukur.

"Sini, sayang. Aduh~ cucu mommy yang tampan." Jimin dan Yoongi hanya melayangkan tatapan jijik melihat bagaimana Seokjin dan Jungkook berpelukan. Berlebihan sekali tingkah mereka.

"Mommy~ jangan ajak Yoongi tidur dengan kita, dia jahat. Dahiku di pukul, sakit sekali." Jungkook berceloteh panjang lebar dalam gendongan Seokjin, kedua mata si kecil sudah mau menutup. Tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti bicara. Khas seorang Jungkook jika sedang mengantuk. Bicara banyak lalu setelahnya akan tertidur sendiri. Seokjin terkekeh pelan lalu keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Memberikan privasi untuk anak dan 'calon menantunya'.

Terlalu memberikan privasi sebenarnya hingga tak jarang anak dan 'calon menantunya' itu bebas 'membuat' calon adik untuk Jungkook. Kurasa, Seokjin akan kembali segera mendapat cucu keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC^^

..

Sudah lama tidak bertemu^^ entah itu masih ada yg nunggu atau tidak tapi terima kasih untuk review kalian selama ini^^ maaf jika tidak bisa membalasnya dengan fast update :(

Dan maaf jika masi banyak typo dan kekurangan, karena aku masi belajar menulis^^

…

…

Yosh~ _dewa matane^^_


End file.
